Healing Hearts
by Coldplayer414
Summary: Jasmine has been lonely, depressed, silent and broken hearted for almost five years, but when she explores the world of YouTubers and becomes one herself, will her heart be healed? Or will it only get worse for her?
1. Chapter 1

Heyo so this is my third story! Yay! So I've been reading a couple fanfics about youtubers irl and the one (choices we all need to make by lilkinny) was really good at the start and then it had a weird twist and now it's gone completely down hill for me. The other ones (Jordan Moran: man of my dreams and Jordan Moran: man I love) are only about CaptainSparklez and a little bit boring for me so I'm writing my own :) this is more of a backstory then the first chapter soooo here's the PREQUEL!

It was the last day of school, my parents were driving my best friend Meghan and I to the beach. That's when it all went wrong.

The light had gone green and we were going through the intersection when a truck ran straight into us. It hit the front-right corner. I was in the back-left. I don't remember much after that, I only remember waking up in the hospital hearing the distant words.

"She is the only survivor."

My parents and my best friend were all dead.

I had to face my first year of high school without my best friend by my side and my parents comfort at home. I was constantly moving around from orphanage to orphanage and I had to face it all alone.

In class I kept to myself and didn't talk to anyone. It's not that nobody wanted to talk to me. In fact many people had tried -mainly boys- to talk to me. That was grade eight. I'm now in grade 12 and I'm still the same way. There was one difference in my world. On my 18th birth day I was given my inheritance got an apartment downtown and lived by my self.

A year before that my older brother had introduced me to the world of minecraft. It was like a get away for me. I forgot all of my worries and felt relaxed. I felt like my life was looking up for me.

The actual first chapter will show up shortly :) sorry it's short but it's pretty much just away so you guys can understand what's going on


	2. Chapter 2: New Kid

Mitch's POV (bajancanadian)

This was the first day of my new school . My teacher was introducing me to the rest of the class, but I didn't hear any of it. My attention was fixed on a beautiful girl sitting all alone in the back corner. Before I knew it my teacher was motioning for me to take a seat. I find an empty seat near the centre of the room near a familiar face. Adam. Also known as Skydoesminecraft. I ran a YouTube channel and could recall many times that I recorded with Adam.

It was home room so we had sometime to kill.

"Hey Mitch," greets Adam.

"Hey man, who's the chick in the corner?" I surprise myself at those words I never took much of an interest in girls but this one baffled me.

"Oh that's Jasmine, I wouldn't bother with her, practically every guy in the school has hit on her at least once and she ignores them all," he replies.

"Has anyone just tried to be friends with her?"

"Get yourself friend zoned? Are you crazy?!"

"I'm going to go talk to her."

Jasmine's POV

"We have a new student!" Mrs. Hilton says almost too cheerily. "This is Mitch!"

I glance up for a split second, just long enough to see him staring at me. My thoughts start to go mad. Mitch was short for Mitchell. Mitchell was my mom's maiden name. My mom was killed in a car accident. So was my dad and so was my best friend. The sounds of squealing brakes fill my ears. Then the sound of shattering glass and crunching metal. Then silence. Finally it's those haunting words. She is the only survivor echoes through my head. I squeeze my eyes shut and my hands start to tremble. Think about something else, think about something else I tell myself in my head.

Minecraft. I think about minecraft. I think about the house I'm building and my redstone circuits. Minecraft. Nerd. A sense of being unwant fills me. I feel like a nerd for playing minecraft. The worst part is that I'm always alone.

"Hi, I'm Mitch" someone says to me.

I look up to see the new kid. His warm smile beams down at me. All I can think about is alone. You are no longer alone. Make a friend.

"Hi, I'm Jasmine," I reply. The other kids around me perk up at the sound of my voice. I rarely talk in class so I'm sure most of them have forgotten the sound of my voice. " How do like the school so far?"

His smile grows even wider when I answer him. "From what I've seen it's pretty nice. Hey do you want to come over and talk to my friend Adam?"

He's only been here for a few minutes and he's already made friends? It's taken me almost five years to even talk to someone. "Uh... Sure."

I stand up and follow him towards Adam. Adam has a look of surprise and shock. As soon as we get there the teacher asks to talk to Mitch, so I'm left alone to talk to Adam.

"So explain to me why you don't talk to anyone, but when a new kid shows up you talk to him?" Adam inquires.

I'm stunned. For two reasons, one he notices me and two how am I going to answers that?

"Well... I uh... Decide it was time for change."

"Oh really? You don't think Mitch is CUTE or anything?"

I feel my cheeks turn bright red. I thought they couldn't get any redder but they did. Mitch walked back to us.

"Whatcha guys talkin' about?"

"Oh nothing," Adam answers calmly. He shoots me a look that screams you owe me one.

Thankfully I'm saved by the bell. I grab my stuff and join the sea of kids. I weave my way through until I reach the stairwell. I climb them as quick as I can and once again dodge my way through the crowd. I finally make it to science.

I pretty much fall into my seat. Beside me sits a boy with long, messy hair. He stares down at his phone but looks at me the second I sit down.

"You're Jasmine right?" He says. I think his name is Ty.

"Ya," I answer quietly.

"Well my friend wants you to text him."

"Is your FRIEND Adam?"

He nods and gives me the number.

What do you want? I send to Adam.

I want something in return.

I guess I do owe him for covering for me, I think to myself.

And what would that be? I reply.

I'm throwing a party on Saturday and you have to come and talk to everyone there.

I sigh a little. It could be worse... Another text pops up.

I also want you to sing.

Just got worse, I think.

At the party? I ask.

Yup :)

Crap!

Don't worry I'll sing with you.

But I can't sing!

Oh really? Then what about the talent show you were in?

I can't believe he remembers that...

Fine I'll sing.

That's chapter one! Sorry if the txt conversation is hard to follow. Plz r&r and... FOURTH POST TODAY! Woo!


	3. Chapter 3- new and old faces

Hey I'm back with ch. 2 I'm just going to reply to some reviews quickly and then get on with it

To Yummie (guest)- ya that's a good idea I was thinking something along those lines

To yoshiboshi123- I'm trying to make the chapters longer but sometimes there's that one spot that's absolutely perfect to end at. Also I wanted to get the actual first chapter out ASAP after the backstory prequel thingy.

To Yuki; thank you that really means a lot! (Sorry I didn't feel like writing your whole name)

HERE'S CHAPTER 2!

Jasmine's POV

The rest of my morning was the usual. Nobody talked to me. I didn't talk to them. At lunch though Mitch invited me to sit with him and since I was trying to change I said yes. What I didn't realize was how many others I'd have to sit with.

There was Jerome, also new to the school. Ty, who I sit with in science. Jason, from my math class. Adam, big surprise there. Jordan and Ryan from social studies. And one other face that I hadn't seen in ages. The said person tapped me on the shoulder when I was talking to Jerome.

I turned around and knew who it was instantly.

"Preston!" I screamed as I practically pounced on him.

"Hey Jazz," he laughs as I hug him.

Preston was from one of the many orphanages I was in. We didn't talk to each other, but we became friends. I felt different whenever I was with him. We had a connection.

I can tell that the others that knew me before we baffled. I went from the girl in the corner, not saying a word to one screaming and hugging people. I bet this was the first time someone has seen me smile since grade eight started.

"How do you know Preston?" Adam asks me.

I feel all the colour drain from my face. Nobody knew about the car accident or that I was an orphan.

"Childhood friends," Preston says. He obviously hasn't told anyone about his family by the look he gives me.

It feels like a massive weight was lifted off me. Then a girl comes running up behind Preston and hugs him. I feel the smile fading from my face. I know where this is going.

"Oh hey," he says to the girl. "Jazz, this is my girlfriend Ashley. Ashley this is my friend Jasmine."

At the one word the already fading smile, completely plummeted. I put on a fake one as I shake her hand. I see her smile is fake as well because the second Preston looks away we scowl at each other.

The rest of lunch was spent by me talking to Mitch and shooting glares at Ashley. After lunch I had P.E. and turns out Ashley was in my class. I couldn't have been happier. We were playing field hockey. Field hockey was my sport. I'm going to kick her ass, I think to myself.

We started out with some drills, as usual. If it was any other time I would try and stay in the middle of the pack. Not this time! I dribble the ball to the other side of the field I'm already pulling away from the class. I reach the other end and start heading the other way. I have to weave my way through the group of girls coming my way. I hear foot steps right behind me so I pick up the pace and so do they. I can hear them starting to mess up so I run enough faster. I'm the first to make it back. Following me is Ashley. She was the one messing up behind me. I flash a mocking smirk at Ashley and I get a satisfactory scowl in return. Couch Williams looks up from her clip board as the rest of the girls show up.

"Ashley I'm assuming you finished first?" The couch asks her.

"Jasmine did," she mutters. This receives a few gasps from the rest of the class and a raised eyebrow from Couch Williams. A proud smile covers my face and I give a slight nod to the couch to say yup I beat Ashley, came first and KICKED HER BUTT!

Then we play a game with Ashley and I as team captains. Of course she picked all of the popular girls and I picked the more quiet ones. Ashley and I meet at the centre for the face off. I pull the ball towards me and then tap the ball through her legs. I wrap around and grab the ball before she knows what hit her. I dodge the effortless attempts from the rest of her team. One girl, named Jaymie I think, tries to stop me but I slide the ball under her stick and pass to a girl named Samantha. Sam runs up to the goal and stops. One girl is blocking the goal. I run up to the other side of the goal and Sam passes to me. I give the ball a slight tap and it lands in the corner of the net.

Next Jaymie and Sam face off. Jaymie gets around Sam and passes to Ashley. A girl on my time, Alix, gets the ball from Ashley, but she steals it back. I let Ashley run past me, but i snag the ball as she continues to run past. I laugh to myself as run down the field. Most of her team was behind me so there wasn't much in the way of defence. I get around them easily and score another goal. We won 4 to 0.

On the way home Preston was walking with his arm around his girlfriend. Rage and jealousy began to boil up in me. Why are doing this? I ask myself. You guys are just friends, nothing more, I tell myself. But what if we were meant to be more?! I argue. You were never meant to be and you know that! I scream in my head. That simple thought feels like a blow to the gut.

Up ahead I see Preston look over his shoulder. Don't notice me, please don't notice me.

"Hey Jazz! Come walk with us!" He yells.

Dammit. I catch up with them.

"How'd the rest of your day go?" He asks me.

"Pretty good. My team won four to zero in field hockey."

Ashley shoots me another glare, but it just makes my smile brighter.

"You know Ashley here is pretty good at field hockey too. Top of the class."

"So I hear."

"Until some bitch out shone her."

I'm taken back by this. Preston probably doesn't know that "bitch" is you, I reassure myself.

"Her words, not mine," he adds.

Her face turns pale. I can tell she biting her lip. Time to make it worse for her.

"Her words? You know Ashley if your upset that I beat you, you could say so," I say as smugly as humanly possible.

Preston's smile disappears as he frowns at Ashley.

"Go on ahead, Jazz," he tells. I walk ahead and can hear them arguing.

I continue to walk as I get a text from Mitch.

*Wanna hang out at the beach tomorrow with me, Jerome and a couple others?*

Then a second texts pops up.

*Preston will be there ;)*

*I DON'T LIKE PRESTON* I reply.

*Sure you don't...*

*Whatever I'll come*

Soooo... That's chapter 2! Plz review! See y'all later! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Lost!

So this story is doing better then I thought it would! I've got three followers on this story so far which is great! Thank you to those who reviewed, followed and favourited! It means a lot :) two songs are mentioned in this chapter one is Lakehouse by Of Monsters and Men, the other one I want to see who knows it so I'm not going to name it (hint look at my username for a massive clue about the band) I recommend you listen to them (of course you only now one name)

Review replies-

To Yuki: thnx I'm trying to make the chapters longer and better at the same time! I feel bad for you every time you have to login

STORY TIME!

I finally reached my apartment building. I'm just about to push the button for the elevator when a sign catches my eye. OUT OF ORDER. Great, just great. Seven flights of stairs, here I come. I pull out my earbuds from my pocket and turn on some music. There's only about a dozen bands on my phone and three quarters of my music just so happened to be Coldplay (sorry I had to) I hit shuffle and my favourite song starts to play.

Just because I'm losing.

Doesn't mean I've lost.

Doesn't mean I'll stop.

Doesn't mean I would cross.

(If u guess the song and get it right ill love u forever!)

I hum to myself and by the time it gets to the course I'm singing.

I just got lost

Every river that tried to cross

Every door I ever tried was locked

Ooooh and I'm...

Just waiting till the shine wears off

By the time I reach the fifth floor the song ends and Lakehouse (by of monsters and men) plays. The soft acoustic starts and my world melts away as I sing along.

After what seems like forever I reach my apartment. I unlock the door and close it behind me. I drop my bag and let my shoes slide off by themselves. I feel the soft carpet on my feet, followed by the cold hardwood. I stop by the couch and get on my hands and knees. I lay flat on my stomach and peek under the couch. Two bright green eyes stare back at me. Ralphy. Ralph was a pure black kitten. I've had him for three weeks and he was finally starting to warm up to me. I lay there for awhile before I get up and make dinner. I eat leftovers from last night. Greek salad and lemon potatoes.

I eat my dinner while I watch Arrested Development on Netflix. Finally by 11 o'clock I turn off the TV and the Xbox and get ready for bed.

(Tomorrow after School)

This morning I rode my motorcycle to school so I wouldn't have to walk home and then go to the beach. (I actually know how to ride a dirt bike) After the accident there was no way I'd get in a car but there was no way I was going to walk everywhere. I reach my apartment and run up the stairs as fast as I can. I reach my door about half an hour early then yesterday. I run in and get ready as quick as I can. I put on a black bikini and tie my hair up in a bun. I slide my Mylo Xyloto shirt and a pair of pink short shorts overtop. I grab my black flip flops and head out the door. As I run down the stairs I check my phone for which beach I was supposed to go to. Gyro Beach. Good. Gyro was only a block away so I could walk.

When I get there I spot Jerome and Mitch looking over the edge of the dock. I slide off my shoes and leave them with my bag and clothes. I tip-toe up behind the two and shove Mitch in the water. Jerome and I start to laugh like mad as Mitch surfaces. He does not look happy, but I don't care. While Jerome is still laughing I push him in and jump in after them. All three of us are the water laughing our heads as we make our way out of the water. I spot Adam, Ty, and Jason walking towards us. I smile and wave back.

When they're closer Adam asks, "Wow you guys already went for a swim?"

"We didn't plan on it," Mitch says as gives me a friendly glare.

"Hey Jasmine, how did you get that scar?" Jerome asks me, changing the subject.

Oh crap! I forgot I had a scar that started near my ear and followed along my jaw. I always had my hair down making it unnoticeable.

"Hey guys," Preston greets as he walks up to the group. Saved again.

"No Ashley? Did you guys break up or something?" Jason asks.

I feel my heart slightly jump. What if they did break up?

"No she's just a little upset from yesterday."

And my heart sinks again. I'm just glad everyone dropped the thing about my scar. Well almost everyone.

When everyone was off doing their own thing Mitch came up to me.

"So about that scar..."

I sigh. "It's a long story."

"I got time," he persists.

I haven't even told Preston about my scar or the car accident. Why should I tell Mitch? He leans closer wanting to hear the story.

"Fine," I say. "When I was thirteen, my parents and my best friend were all killed in a car accident." I feel tears coming on. "I was in the car with them. I had a broken arm, a slight case of amnesia and this," I say as I trace the scar. "Nobody wanted to take me. So I grew up in an orphanage. That's how I met Preston. When I turned eighteen I used my inheritance to get an apartment. For almost five years I didn't talk to anyone. I stayed in the middle of the pack, not wanting to draw attention to myself. That's when you showed up. When you talked to me I vowed to myself I wouldn't go back to my old self."

The tears started. I didn't sob, the drops just rolled down my cheeks. I look over at Mitch. His eyes are filled with a look of sympathy. He doesn't say anything he just sits there staring at me.

Mitch's POV

I can't believe how much she's gone through and how much I impacted her life. I just stare at her I don't know what say. How could I make her feel better when the damage was caused so long ago? Tears roll down her cheeks as she looks at me. I put my arm around her and soothingly rub her arm. She rests her head on my shoulder and I realize how close we are. I feel myself blush.

I look up to see Preston staring at us. He has a concerned look at first but it turns to a cold glare. I give him a smug smile. He had a girlfriend, but I had the girl he truly wanted cuddled up next to me. I knew Jazz liked Preston, it was obvious, but even if she didn't like me this moment was all I needed.

Jasmines POV

I hear a whistle as I sit next to Mitch with my head on his shoulder. We both jump and separate. Both of our faces are bright red. I feel my face grow even hotter when the group of friends follow up our embarrassment with a chorus of laughter. I wish Preston hadn't come! Mitch had gotten up to talk to Jerome. Please don't tell him about the accident! Preston sits beside me. I hardly noticed him, I was to busy worrying about the story.

Sorry it's short but it's the second chapter I posted today so ya. If u know the name of the mystery song leave it in the reviews! PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5: SkyDoesMinecraft

I'm back! It looks like no one knew what the mystery song was :( it was Lost! (Name of the chapter) by Coldplay (not at all obvious) if you haven't heard it... GO LISTEN TO IT NOW! Little blurbs of Lost and some other songs will come up during this story. Also I just wanted to say that what I said in author's note in the prequel to this story sounded a little mean. Those stories I mentioned are really great and you should go read them! There's just little things about those stories that kinda annoy me so that's why I said what did (I'm sure some feel like that about this one)

ENOUGH RAMBLING!

Jasmine's POV

Im sitting at my computer playing minecraft when my phone vibrates. I got a text from my brother. He was the one who introduced me to minecraft in the first place. He sent me a YouTube link. I click on it and it takes me to the video. It looks like an animation video of minecraft. Then music starts.

I used to rule the world, the singing starts. I frown a bit. Isn't that the first line of Viva la Vida.

Chunks would load when I gave the words

Now every night I go stow away

Hide from the mobs I used to slay

I laugh to myself. It's a parody about minecraft! When the song finishes I search minecraft and look for more videos. I click on one titled Cops n' Robbers by someone named SkyDoesMinecraft. He does his intro and his voice sounds really familiar.

"Is that Adam?" I say aloud.

There's another one that looks like chubacca in a suit. His name is ASF Jerome. I listen closely to his voice and realize IT IS JEROME. There are three others playing. Two I'm sure I don't know, but the other one I'm positive is Ty. His minecraft skin even has the same long red hair.

I find a link to Jerome's channel and click on a video. That's when I hear Mitch's voice. Who doesn't have a YouTube channel? By the time I'm ready to go to bed, I found out that all my friends had YouTube channels and they all played MINECRAFT!

(The next morning)

I take a quick shower and blow dry my hair. I'm wearing a loose tank top and grey skinny jeans. I put on my makeup and at the last minute I decide to tie my hair back.

After school I get home as quick as I can and then leave again. I had a hair appointment. I brought my hair extensions with me. After the appointment, my normally short dirty blonde hair was dyed auburn with orange highlights. I had her dye and put in the hair extensions too.

On my way up the stairs to my apartment I bump into Adam.

"Jazz? You live here?" I can tell he's eyeing my hair.

"Uh ya. Do you live here?" I was just starting to get used to being called Jazz. At first it was only Preston and then everyone else joined in. Even Ashley, but that's only because its easier to say rudely.

"Ya seventh floor."

"Really? Me too!"

"Cool, maybe we can hang out some time."

"Ya," I reply we start to go our separate ways, but something is nagging at me. "Adam?"

He looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

"By chance are you SkyDoesMinecraft?"

He simply just smiles in response and continues down the stairs. It is him!

Today is Saturday. The day of the party. I have nothing to do, but wait. I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I hear my phone vibrate and pick it up. It's Adam.

*Hey, can you come over earlier to help set up?*

*Ya what time?*

*4ish apartment 716*

*ok* then I add *you practicing your singing ?*

*i was joking about that, I'm not going to make you sing as long as you dance with me*

I groan and roll my eyes. *whatever*

At about 3 o'clock I start getting ready. I curl my hair and put on my makeup heavier then usual. I'm wearing hot pink skinny jeans and a black tank top with ruffles in the front. I slide on a pair of black high heels with silver buckles.

I walk out in to the hallway and lock my door. Adam's apartment is just a door down from mine. I knock on the door and Adam appears behind it.

"Oh hey Jazz, come on in," he greets.

His apartment is bigger then mine but has the same lay out. The walls are all the same colour of beige and hardwood lines the floors. I'm the only one here besides Adam, so it's a little awkward even though these past couple of days I've only been with guys.

"So what can I do to help?"

"Why don't we hook up the sound system?" Adam suggests.

I sit crossed-legged on the ground in front of a tangle of wires and start plugging things in. My dad was an audio fanatic so I knew how to hook up the speakers, amps and other stuff. In no time at all I'm finished. The whole time Adam just sat beside me and watched in awe.

"Wow looks like you know what your doing," Adam says as I lean back to look at my progress.

"Learned from the best," I wish I didn't say that. I start thinking about the car crash again. I do my best to keep calm, the last thing I want is for him to ask me about it.

"I don't get it," Adam says interrupting my thoughts.

"Don't get what?" I ask looking at him.

"I don't get how for over four years you didn't say a word! And then Mitch comes along and your like everyone else. I'm mean the whole time guys were hitting on you left and right and you ignored them all!"

I laugh and look at the floor and look back up at him and say, "People change."

"Hell ya they do!"

I look back at the ground and let out a small laugh. For some reason I'm happier now then I've ever been. My smile is as bright as it gets and my cheeks are warm with blush. There's a knock at the door and before either of us can respond I do something I could never picture me doing a week ago. I quickly kiss Adam on the cheek and jump to get the door.

Eeeekkkk! So cute! Sorry the start of this chapter was kinda boring but I think I made up for it at the end :) also I want you to tell me who Jazz should end up with? Adam? Mitch? Preston? Tell me!

I'm also excepting OCs please tell me...

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Side with Ashley or Jasmine?:

Three words to describe them:

Thanks leave the OCs in the reviews if I don't use them in this story I will use them in another story! Also tell what u think of the story so far! It really helps me :) BIIII


	6. Chapter 6: Partay!

Thank you for the two OCs! I'm still accepting them though! That's all I gotz to say! Shortest Author's Note EVA!

Adam's POV

What just happened?! Was she messing with me or does she like me? My thoughts are disturbed by Mitch.

"Wow party hasn't even started and he already has kiss marks!"

My hand flies to the spot where Jasmine kissed me. I look at my hand to find a red smug on it.

"Dammit!" I curse as I run into the bathroom.

I hear a chorus of laughter coming from outside. She was obviously messing with me.

Jasmine's POV

Mitch and Jerome had just arrived. So while Adam was getting the lipstick off we started moving the furniture around. There was second knock at the door and I opened it up to Ty and Jason.

"Where's Adam?" Jason asks.

Not a second later Adam popped his head out the bathroom. His cheek was red from rubbing it, which just made me laugh again.

We finished setting up about half an hour before the party started. I decided to back to my apartment and touch up my hair and makeup.

When I finished, I stepped out into the hallway and locked the door behind me. Preston was walking past with his arm around Ashley. She was smiling and giggling but her expression dropped the second she saw me.

"Hey Jazz," Preston says. "I didn't know you lived here."

"Ya how long have you lived here?" Ashley asks with a bittersweetness in her voice.

"Since January 14th, my eighteenth birthday," I reply mocking her tone.

I knock on the door and Mitch answers. We walk in and he pulls me to the side.

"I was just wondering do you like Adam?" He asks awkwardly.

"No I was just messing with him." I laugh.

"Good," he says as he pulls me close to him and presses his lips against mine.

When he pulls away I gaze up at him with astonishment. My face is warm with a gentle blush. He starts to walk away but I grab his hand. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. When I pull away from him he has a smile plastered to his face and his eyes sparkle like I've never seen them before. He walks off to talk to Jerome I assume and Adam comes up to me.

"Are you ready for that dance yet?"

"Next song," I promise him. My thoughts were going mental. I had kissed two different boys in the span of a couple hours, but I didn't feel the same about them as Preston. I trusted Preston. Or did I? I told Mitch about the car accident not him. I felt a longing for Preston and Ashley didn't make it any better. My heart has broken in to three parts. One is after Preston, one after Mitch and the after Adam. I've made a huge mistake. I had kissed Adam, then Mitch and now I was going to dance with Adam, yet the whole time I've been focused on Preston.

Adam interrupts my thoughts. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the centre of the dance floor. I wish I hadn't sad 'next song' because it was a slow song. Not just any slow song though. It was the acoustic version of Lost. He places one hand gently above my hip and takes my hand in his. As we start to dance he sings along. (I suggest you listen to it as you read this)

Just because I'm losing

Doesn't mean I'm lost

Doesn't mean I'll stop

Doesn't mean I would cross

I join in.

Just because I'm hurting

Doesn't mean I'm hurt

Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserved

No better or no worse

He smiles at the sound of my voice and I notice others are listening to us.

I just got lost

Every river that I tried to cross

Every door I ever tried was locked

Ooooohh and I'm...

Just waiting till the shine wears off

You might be a big fish

In a little pond

Doesn't mean you've won

Cause along may come a bigger one

And you'll be lost

Every river that you try to cross

Every gun you ever held went off

Ooohhh and I'm...

Just wait till the firing stops

Oooohhh and I'm...

Just waiting till the shine wears off

Oooohhhh and I'm...

Just waiting till the shine wears off

Ooohhh and I'm...

Just waiting till the shine wears off

By the time we finish everyone around us is silent and still. The music ends and after a slight delay everyone breaks out into cheers. I feel my face grow warm as I walk over to Mitch. He stares at me dumbfounded. I grab his hand and explain to him that Adam made me dance with him.

After awhile another slow song plays and Mitch decides it his turn to dance with me. Oddly enough it was another Coldplay song. He holds me closer then Adam did, which I guess was normal considering we were technically dating. The song was Swallowed in the Sea, also one of my favourites (GO LISTEN TO IT!). Chris Martin's soothing voice starts.

You cut me down a tree

And brought it back to me

And that's what made me see

Where I was going wrong

I may be in Mitch's arms right now but my thoughts are with Preston. I spot him and Ashley dancing not far from us. An idea pops into my head but I know it's a bad one. When the music ends Pres dips Ashley and I decide to go through with it. I'm going to use Mitch to make him jealous.

Ooooohhhh this is not going to end well... Plz review! It really helps me out and plz listen to those songs if you haven't already heard them! PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7: DA HUNGER GAMES!

Heyo sorry I didn't post yesterday. It was my aunties and uncles 25th anniversary and the party for them was at my house. Two OCs are in this chapter. Thank you to yoshiboshi123 and Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan for them!(check out their stories they are both amazing writers!)

GET ON WITH IT!

Jasmines POV

I woke up with a throbbing headache. I walked into living room to find Mitch fast asleep on my couch. I stare at him confused and then I finally remember. He was about to drive home last night but I insisted he stayed at my place and I made sure Preston saw us go into my apartment together.

I slowly walk over to Adams and find the door unlocked. His place was a mess. Granted he wasn't the tidiest person ever, but this was something else. Garbage was everywhere. Cans, bottles, bras, shoes and paint splatters were taking up most of the floor. Adam, Ty and Jason were asleep on the floor shirtless.

"I don't even want to know," I mumble to myself as I make my way back to my apartment.

I hear Mitch groan as I close the door behind me. I start mixing pancake and get out the coffee.

I was pouring pancake batter on the sizzling hot pan when Mitch hugged me from behind.

"Hey," he whispers in my ear. He gently kisses my cheek and rests his chin on my shoulder.

I smile up at him and go back to making pancakes. Last night after I decided to go through with my plan there was a lot in the way of kissing between me and Mitch. I don't think we left each others side once.

Once the pancakes are done I go and get the coffee brewing. I go and get dressed and see what I look like for the first time this morning. I was still wearing my outfit from last and my hair stuck in random puffs. Most of my makeup had worn off but small flakes of mascara were scattered under my eyes.

I took a quick shower and threw on some pj bottoms and a redy-orange tank top. It was Sunday so I wasn't going anywhere.

Mitch and I ate breakfast and then carried what was left to Adam's. they were just waking up when we walked in. We left the food on the counter and started to clean up while they ate.

(Monday)

I just come back from running a drill in field hockey. Once again I beat Ashley.

"Jasmine? Can you come here please?" The Couch asks. I run over to her and give her my attention. "I've been watching you Jazz and I'm not going to lie, you've got skill. I want you to join the field hockey team. There's a practice today and I want to see you there."

She doesn't give me time to respond she just goes barking orders at the class. "Today we are going to play on six different teams. I have already divided you up. We are going to have a little tournament."

My team consisted of Alix, Seanna, Sam, Sanjita, Grace and Jaymie. Alix and Sam I knew were both really good. Seanna was okay, but she never put in all her effort. It was the same with Sanjita and Grace. Then there was Jaymie. She was one of Ashley's friend so naturally we hated each other. She was easily in the top five players in my class, but I had a feeling if we played against Ashley she would try and sabotage our team.

Our first game was absolutely the easiest thing I have ever done. Their team was, well, crap. We won 11 to 0.

We were now down to three teams. I wasn't sure how this was going work, but I soon realized when thirteen other teams joined us from the other classes.

We played another game and big surprise, we won. The bell rang before we could play again.

At the end of the day I went to the practice like the couch wanted me to. We started with a passing drill. We were told to get into groups of three and everyone got together with their friends. There was only me and two others left. One girl had dark skin with flowing brown hair and sparkling blue-green eyes. She stared at the ground awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. The other girl was slightly taller then me with long black and purple hair. Her eyes were a dark purple and she smiled at me happily. Her combination of black and purple made me think about Endermen. I had read Fanfics that talked about human and enderman hybrids. If they existed I would have thought she was one.

"Hi I'm Jasmine," I greet them implying we were a group.

"I'm Yuki," the endergirl says shaking my hand.

"I'm Christina," the other girl says. I can tell she's shy but she's doing a good job at hiding it.

We start passing the ball in a circle when Yuki randomly bursts into song.

"They once were terrified, every time I looked into their eyes, villagers would cheer my way , for a hero I was that what they'd say," it was that minecraft parody of Viva la Vida.

"Do you play minecraft?" I asked her, interrupting her singing.

"Ya I love it. Do you play it?"

"Ya, actually all my friends play to. You should meet them sometime." I reply. "What about you Christina?"

She hasn't said a word the whole time but she perks up at the mention of the game.

"It's my favourite," she answers smiling. "We should play together sometime."

Yuki and I both agree. In fact after practice we exchange numbers and plan to play Survival Games in an hour.

I get home half an hour before we plan to play so I go over to Adam's.

"Hey Adam, can you help me set up an YouTube account?"

"Ya of course."

We just finished up all the stuff to record and upload when I get a text from Yuki. It's her Skype username. I quickly add her and join the call. Christina joins right after. I send them the IP and quickly tell them about me recording.

"Hey guys I'm JazzyJamz and I'm here with a couple friends for some Survival Games!" I say for my intro.

"IM GOING TO WIN DA HUNGER GAMES!" Yuki screams as we run to the centre.

We stay at spawn while everyone else runs away.

"I've got an extra pair of leather boots and some mushroom stew," Christina says while throwing said items on the ground.

"I've got a wood sword and a stone axe," I keep the axe for myself and throw the sword on the ground.

"I got a wet noodle!" Yuki yells excitedly.

"A what?!" Christina and I say at the same time.

"A wet noodle. Don't you guys watch ASF Jerome and BajanCanadian?"

"Now that you mention it..." I say awkwardly. "They're my friends I was talking about earlier."

"You've got be shitting me biggums!" Yuki shrieks as she starts fangirling.

We have all managed to get two kills each and it's down to seven. We have almost full iron. Christina and I have diamond swords and Yuki has an iron one.

I group of two starts attacking us and I read aloud, "JazzyJamz has been slain by BajanCanadian. Dammit Mitch!" I curse.

"I killed Jerome!" Christina cheers.

"Don't kill Mitch yet, Jazz can come back as bacon," Yuki states plainly.

I mutate and find them quickly. They're chasing Mitch in circles outside of spawn. I catch up to Mitch and kill him. I collect his loots as Christina and Yuki join me.

"Christina! A bacon is behind you!" I yell.

The said bacon killed her easily and it turned out to be Jerome. Yuki and I kill before he could hit us. We are teleported back to spawn for death match. I was killed off quickly and Yuki ended up winning.

"I WON THE HUNGER GAMES!" She shouted with glee.

"Well that was the hunger games hope you enjoyed," I say in between laughs.

I end the recording and start uploading it.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Christina asks.

"How about cops n robbers?" Yuki suggests.

"I can get Mitch and Jerome to play and a couple others," I offer.

They agree and I send texts to Mitch, Jerome, Adam, Ty, Jason, Jordan, Ryan and Preston. They all join the call and we get the server ready.

Next chap will be cops n robbers and some more JazzXMitch fluff.

To the owners of Christina and Yuki plz tell me what their minecraft and YouTube usernames should be and tell me what you think of how I used them thanks :) still accepting OCs (go to chapter 5 for info... I think...)

PEACE!


	8. Chapter 8- Cops n Robbers

Hey guys! I want to say thank you to all those who reviewed, followed and favourited! My email went mad when I checked it this morning so thank you!

Review Replies-

To Yuki: I'll see what I can do ;)

To Yoshiboshi123: lol once I forgot I was reading my own story XD

To the guest who guessed it was lost: I LOVE YOU! (You are a little late though...)

To ruffman8890- I may not be able to use your OC in this story but I'll see what I can do (if not ill use it in another story)

To Guest who posted Natalie: I'll see if I can fit in your OC in this story but I can't make any promises, I may use it in another story but please post a little more detail.

Jasmines POV (minecraft)

"Who's going to be warden?" I ask.

"WARDEN FREEMAN!" Adam yells as he starts punching Ryan towards the platform.

We are teleported to the cells. I'm stuck with Jerome, Mitch, Adam and Yuki.

"Oh my god Mitch," Jerome says out of sudden realization. "We lost the Hunger Games to GIRLS!"

Everyone bursts out laughing as there's a load thump and the sound of Jerome leaving.

"What was that about?" Adam asks confuzzled.

"Oh we played Hunger Games before this and we didn't know that Mitch and Jerome playing and well Yuki won," I explain.

"Hello Warden Freeman here," Ryan says in his classic Morgan Freeman impression. "Oh we got two girlies here," he continues as he walks in our cell, looking at me and Yuki.

I punch him and run out the open door. Yuki makes it out and I lock Mitch, Adam, Ryan and the now returned fluffy in.

We unlock the neighbouring cell as Ryan yells, "Hey no far!"

I unlock the dead cell and run back down to see Ryan killing Adam. The others were already running out of the dead cell. Now it was just Ryan in the cell, trying to break the iron bars. I watch him until he is about to breakthrough. I punch him so he has to start all over again. I laugh as I run down the hallway.

"God dammit Jazz!"

I'm just about to reach the parkour that leads to the boat when Warden Freeman teleports in front of me. I let out a shriek as I jump into the water. He jumps in after me.

"Fist 'em!" Preston shouts as he jumps off the boat and starts punching Ryan.

I reach the boat, stand on the pressure and jump in the water with everyone else. We kill Ryan and end the game.

Jasmines POV (IRL)

Jordan, Ryan, Jerome, and Preston all leave the Skype call and it's left to us seven to talk.

"Sooo... What do you guys want do now?" Mitch asks, breaking the awkward silence.

"Jason, Ty and I were going to see Despicable Me two at eight. Do you guys want to join us?" Adam offers.

"Sure, what about you guys?" I ask Yuki and Christina. They hardly said one word since the boys joined the call. I could understand Christina's silence, but Yuki? Sure I only met her today but that just didn't seem normal.

"Ya I'd love to!" Yuki pipes up.

Oh god... I already know what's going to happen. She's going to fangirl.

"Uh sure, meet you guys there?" Christina says quietly.

We all agree and disconnect. I grab leftover pizza and get ready.

I grab my keys, leather jacket and my helmet and run out the door. I take the now working elevator to the garage and hop on my bike.

I arrive at the theatre in no time. I'm pulling off my helmet when I notice Christina and Yuki getting out of Christina's car. We walk to the front of the theatre to find the boys waiting for us.

I walk straight up to Mitch. I stand on my tip-toes and give him a peck on the cheek. I hold on to his hand as I introduce Christina and Yuki. Yuki had a particularly giddy smile when I introduced her to Ty.

"You didn't say you were dating Mitch," Yuki whispers to me as we walk in the theatre.

I laugh to myself as I feel a warm blush come on. "Guess I may have forgot," I whisper back with a shrug.

We get our seats as the lights grow dim. I was still holding Mitch's hand when we sit down. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and I lean in closer to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and he gives me a quick squeeze. Preston wasn't here so I wasn't trying make anyone jealous, but I did need to assure the others I was in love with Mitch.

'This plan is so going to backfire' a voice in my head nagged me, but I chose to ignore it. 'This is so going to be worth it' a second voice said.

Sorry it's short, I was kinda busy today, but still wanted to get a chapter out.

I've got some questions for ya:

1) how many chapters should this story be?

2) should I make the chapters longer?

3) how often should I upload?

4) should I write a sequel?

Plz answer! PEACE!


	9. Chapter 9: GamerGirls

Thank you to all those who voted! I have worked it out and this is what I'm going to do- around 25 chapters, chapters will be about 1.5k-2k words, I will try and post everyday and I'm going to write a sequel. In the sequel OCs Jonathan and Natalie will appear and I this story I will add in Maria Sandcastle.

GET ON WITH IT!

The movie was amazing. It was funny, cute and well it had minions so it was perfect.

At the moment I was on my ride home. There was a nagging thought tugging at me in the back of my head.

*FLASHBACK*

The movie had ended and we were saying goodbye to everyone outside of the theatre. Mitch gave me a quick kiss goodbye, but that wasn't the problem. When he pulled away he whispered three small words in my ear.

"I love you."

I didn't know how to respond. I could say I love you too, but I was sure that would be lying. I loved Preston, not Mitch. I had to do something though. I couldn't just stand there with a stupid expression on my face.

So I jumped at him with a hug. I buried my face into his neck. I felt everyone of his muscles tense and then relax as his arms wrapped around my waist.

He probably thought I was overjoyed. That I loved him back, but just couldn't but it into words. That's what I wanted him to think. That's what I want everyone to think.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I knew that if my plan worked then he'd hate me. If it didn't work I don't know what would happen.

My thoughts go back to the day at the beach. I was positive i saw preston glaring at Mitch. What if the glares Preston gave Mitch weren't because he loved me? What if they were glares out of a need to protect me?

That had been nagging at me ever since I decided to go through with my plan. There was something else tugging at me though. I felt something I have only felt a few times before. Was it because he told me he loved me? It didn't feel like pain or guilt. It felt like regret but not quite. Was it love? No it could have been. I loved Preston, but could I be falling for Mitch?

I see a flash of red and I grab the brakes as hard as I can. The back end of my bike raises up in an endo and lands on the pavement with a thud. My heart is pounding and my breathing is heavy. My front fender was was only inches from hitting the car ahead of me. That was close.

The rest of the ride my thoughts want to wonder off back to the world of love, guilt, regret, and heart break. I have to fight it to stay focused.

I rush to go back to my apartment the minute I pull into the garage. I fiddle with my keys and unlock my apartment. I lock it behind me and run to my bedroom. I flop on the bed and stare at the ceiling. I need to work this out.

There's a soft meow as the small black kitten cuddles up to me. I pull the kitten closer to me and slowly rub his belly. He squirms around on his back as he playfully swats at my finger. Despite the situation it brings a smile to my face.

"What are we going to do?" I ask aloud.

I'm not sure how long I sat there but the next morning I wake up to black fur tickling my nose.

At school that day Ashley confronted me. She was with another girl. Maria Sandcastle. Maria was Ashley's best friend. Most of the time she was found third wheeling with Ashley and Preston. Her dirty blonde hair was always tied back in a ponytail and she wore WAY to much makeup. She looked down on everyone she met, but practically bowed down to Ashley.

"So I heard about you and Mitch," she says with a fake sweetness to her voice. "Couldn't get your hands on Preston so you settled for someone else I see."

"Me and Preston are just friends, nothing more," I answer mimicking her tone, but with an edge.

"Good, not like there's a chance of that happening anyways," all the sweetness has turned to pure bitterness. "He pity's you, ya know?"

"Well if its enough to make you feel threatened, it must something more."

"Like he'd go for an anorexic bitch like you," Maria throws in.

I was skinny, but I wasn't anorexic. Some may have thought that, but I'm smarter then making myself puke.

I simply roll my eyes and carry on.

"What was that about?" Christina asks me.

Her and Yuki were watching from a distance.

"She thought I was after Preston," I reply with a small laugh.

I may have been smiling but I was filled with dread. Was she really catching on to my plan? Or was she threatened by me?

"So what's new with you guys?" I ask, changing the topic.

"Not much we were planning to make a YouTube channel together," Yuki says gesturing to Christina.

"Why don't we all have individual channels and then make one for the three of us?" Christina suggests.

"Sure, what should we call it though?" I ask.

"How 'bout GamerGirls?" Yuki offers.

Christina and I both agree and plan to record after field hockey practice.

At practice we started with some simple stretches. The a loud whistle and we all stop what we are doing.

"Alrighty girls, as you all know our first games is this weekend. We're going to be playing against RSS. So today we are going to start with drills and then decide what positions you'll play," Couch Williams booms.

For our first drill we were instructed to get into groups of three. Naturally, it was me, Christina and Yuki. We were doing something sort of like a relay. Instead of running a baton from person to person, we were dribbling the ball.

I was the anchor so I was the last person to run.

"GO! GO! GO!" Yuki yells as she runs up behind me.

I start off with a jog and once I have control of the ball break out into a full on run. There's one girl to my left whose just barely ahead of me. I pick up my pace slightly. She hears my footsteps and runs faster. I speed up the tiniest but more and so does she. She starts to mess up and nearly trips over her own stick. I pass her just as I reach the finish line. It was Ashley.

We do some passing drills and move onto a game. After every goal we rotate positions. I score two goals and assist on three.

"Okay girls! Listen up! We've got your positions ready," the Couch reads down the list followed by the position they'll play.

I tune most of it out but listen for my friends names.

"Christina Lisara, right wing."

"Yuki Shadow, left defence."

"Jasmine Timmer (pronounced Tim-mer, not timer) centre and team captain."

I was given Centre? I couldn't believe it and not only that but team captain?! I couldn't tell if I was happy that I got that position or if it was because Ashley didn't.

So that's chap 9 :) PEACE!


	10. Chapter 10- Battle Dome

Sorry I didn't post for awhile I hada case of writers block and then I was busy. Also I'm only going to accept one more OC, it has to be a guy, first come first serve (they will be in the sequel). Other then that no more OCs! If you posted an OC and it hasn't been in the story yet plz look below:

To the creator of Crystal Shelta: I'm going to use her in the sequel. Please provide a bit more detail of her appearance.

To the creator of Jonathan: he will be in this story.

To the creator of Natalie: she will be mentioned in the sequel.

To the creator of Alexis: I love the idea, but I don't know if there will be a part in the story when Ashley's sister shows up. If I find a spot I will mention her.

To the creator of Matthew: he will be in this story.

Also I want to say thank you to all those who review. You guys seem to like this story more then I thought you would! So thank you!

GET ON WITH IT!

When I get home I start up minecraft and get the Skype call going. Yuki and Christina join right away.

"So... What do you guys wanna play?" Christina asks.

"How 'bout some quackcraft on the Hypixel server?" Yuki suggests.

"Sure," I agree. "Who wants to do the intro?"

"I will!" Yuki pipes up.

I start the recording and motion for her to do the intro.

"Hey guys I'm CobaltShadow and I'm joined by SIYR4LYFE and JazzyJams and we are the GamerGirls! This is our first video and we are going to be playing some Quackcraft! Jazz what's Quackcraft?"

"Uh... It's a game on the Hypixel server. You are given a rail gun, which looks like a hoe and you shoot at people. Every hit is an instant death and the game ends when you get 25 kills."'

We play about three games and then move on.

"What do you guts want to play now?" Christina asks.

"I just got a text from Adam. He wants to know if we want to play Battle Dome," I tell them.

"Ok let's do it," Yuki says.

We join his Skype call and find a bunch of other people playing. Some of them I recognize like Adam, Mitch, Jerome, Preston and Ty, but there's others that I have no idea. Adam tells us the IP and we join the game.

"Who's team captains?" One person asks. He has an Australian accent and a slight lisp.

"Me and Jerome," Mitch tells him.

"Ya biggums! Who's got the intro?" Jerome asks.

"I got it!" Ty volunteers. "Hey guys, it's me deadlox. I'm here with the BajanCanadian, the fluffy, the Sky, the GoldSolace, all of the MC Finest, the JazzyJams, the Yuki, the Chris (Christina) and this guy," he says as he punches Preston.

"I pick first," Jerome says. He looks down the line of Minecraft YouTubers. "I'm going to make this interesting. I pick Jazz."

I stand beside Jerome and start punching Mitch.

"Fine be that way. I pick... CUT IT OUT JAZZ!" He yells and starts punching me back.

I start to laugh and everyone joins me when the chat reads 'BajanCanadian was slain by JazzyJams.'

"Looks like we already won..." Jerome says. Then adds, "WE WON THE HUNGER GAMES!"

Mitch respawns, "For reals this time. I pick Ty."

"Adam."

"Yuki."

"Preston."

"Christina."

"Uh... Danny."

"Brice."

"Jordan."

"Max."

We change Skype calls and the game starts.

"So we're here with some Battle Dome. I'm here with the fluffy, Jasmine, Preston, and Jordan and Danny from the Minecraft Finest Crew," Adam introduces.

"We gonna win da Hunger Games!" Jerome adds.

I collect about half a stack if iron and three diamonds. I make the base on the backside of a mountain near spawn. The base is close enough to spawn for us to use the enchanting table, yet remain hidden.

I make my armour and an iron sword. I use the diamonds to make a pick axe. I have eight levels when I head to the enchanting table. I get protection one on my helmet and chestplate, projectile protection on my leggings and feather falling on my boots. On my sword I get sharpness one and I get power one on my bow. As a last thought I enchant my diamond pick. Efficiency one. I get back to the base and everyone teleports to me.

"Ok, what's the game plan?" Danny asks.

"Uh we are going to kill them and WIN DA HUNGER GAMES!" Jerome yells.

"Wow wasn't expecting that..." I say jokingly.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything," Jerome argues.

"Actually I have a plan," I answer sassily.

"Ok then what is it?!" Adam asks.

"You idiots run towards their base and distract them while I sneak into their base and mine the obsidian."

"Wow that's actually pretty good," Adam says in amazement.

So when the battle faze starts I hold down shift and wait ten seconds after they run out of the base. I head down the mountain, away from spawn and take the long way around to get to their base.

"Ah fudge you Mitch," Preston says.

"Did you die?" Jordan asks.

"Yep. Hey Jazz are you at their base yet?"

"I'm nerd poling my way up now," I reply.

I find no one in their base and start mining the obsidian. The rest of my team had all died and the other team were all typing 'gg'.

"I GOT IT!" I shriek.

I type 'we won' in the chat and follow Jerome follows with 'we won the hunger games!'

They join our call and immediately Ty asks, "How did you win? We killed you guys!"

"Jazz mined the obsidian," Danny explains.

"Well we let you win," Mitch jokes.

"Sure ya did Mitch," Jerome says. I can tell he's rolling his eyes.

"While I had to. My girlfriend is on your team

"Oh my god, your dating Adam?!" Jordan asks.

We all laugh. "Oh god. Why did you say that? You realize people are going to believe it." Adam says as he continues to laugh.

"Oh god, Jordan what have you done?!" Mitch cries.

"That was battle dome! Check out everyone's perspectives! Bye!" I say quickly before this even more awkward.

Everyone leaves the Skype call except for me and Yuki. I'm just about to leave when she interrupts me.

"Um... Jazz?" She asks shyly. "Do you think Ty likes me?"

"Awww... You like Ty! That's so cute!" I say cheerily.

She gives me a serious expression and when Yuki is serious you know damn well you better smarten up.

"I don't know Yuki. Does it seem like he likes you?" I ask seriously.

"That's just it! I don't know! It seems like he does, but I'm not sure!" There's a slight plead to her voice.

"I'll see what I can do," I promise. "You might just have to wait for him to make a move. If he doesn't you might have too."

She sighs, "Ok." And signs off.

Sorry it was short but it's better then nothing. In a couple of days I will be going camping so I won't be able to post and it's going to be like that for about three weeks. I will write while I'm gone so I can upload a bunch when I get back. PEACE!

P.s a thousand views thanks :)


	11. Chapter 11: Field Hockey

Hey guys I'm writing while I'm camping :) it's soooo beautiful where I am right now. It's like 6 in the morning, I'm sitting on the front of my boat and it's just plain perfect (too bad there's no WiFi) dats all I gotz to say.

I was Skyping with Yuki when there was a knock on my door.

"One sec, there's someone at my door," I interrupt her in the middle of her story.

I open the door to find a smiling Adam.

"Hey," I say happily.

"Hey, Ty was coming over to hang out. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh I actually had Yuki coming over," I lie.

"You can both come if you want," he states plainly.

"Ok I guess we'll come over once Yuki gets here," I say as I close the door.

"What was that about?" Yuki inquires as I sit back down in the office chair.

"Oh nothing, well actually that depends if you still like Ty."

She blushes at the mention of his name. "What did you do?" She asks impatiently.

"Me and you are going over to Adam's and a certain Deadlox is going to be there." I say slyly.

"EEEEEEEKKK! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She squeals. She than adds in a deep and serious voice, "I'm on my way."

I laugh my head off as she leaves the call.

*10 minutes later*

I open the door to a very giddy looking Yuki. I roll my eyes and we walk to Adam's apartment. Before I get the chance to knock Yuki stops me.

"What if he doesn't like me back and thinks I'm a total loser?" She asks with a concerned look.

"He would be the loser for not liking you. Just play it cool and don't smile to creepily or you'll scare the crap outta him," I assure her.

She takes a deep breath, puts on a flattering smile and knocks on the door.

Ty opens the door and smiles. He steps to the side and let's us in. Adam is standing in the kitchen and motions for me to talk to him. Yuki and Ty sit on the couch and I go into the kitchen.

"What's up?" I ask him. I hear laughing coming from the living-room.

"By chance does Yuki like Ty?" He whispers.

"Is it that obvious?" He lets out a soft chuckle. "Wait, does Ty like her?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Mhmm" he nods. He sighs and adds, "I'm the perfect matchmaker."

"Ya right, last I checked you were still single," I say jokingly.

"Ouch," he says with a fake look of pain.

I roll my eyes and walk out of the kitchen. I sit down beside Yuki and listen into their conversation. It's was about log cabins and camping and lakes and all that outdoor stuff.

"My parents actually own a cabin on the lake. Maybe we could use it sometime," Ty says.

"How about instead of a grad party a group of us spend a weekend there," Yuki says excitedly.

Grad was only a month away. I don't know how I would act if Mitch didn't talk to me when he first came to our school. (There's a small time lapse in between a couple of the chapters.) I think I would have just kept quite, feeling sorry for myself.

After more talk of the grad camping trip, Ty decides to go home. Yuki and I left not long after.

We were standing in front of my apartment when I decided to tell her about what Adam said. She was saying goodnight and was about to walk off when I grabbed her arm and smiled at her.

"What?" She asks look around.

"Ty likes you," I say simply.

Her eyes go wide. "Oh my god... Thank you Jazz!"

*the next day*

Today was the last day of field hockey in gym. Which meant it was the final round of our tournament. My team had made it and guess what? So did Ashley. We were tied 0 to 0 and the bell was going to ring any minute. I had the ball and was making a mad dash to the end of the field.

I had to pass to someone soon, but the only person open was Jaymie. I take a chance and pass it under a girl's stick to her. I still had that feeling that she would throw the game and boy was I right. She made no effort to get the ball instead she stood there and let Ashley take it when it was at Jaymie's feet. I glare at her as she smiles with fake innocence.

I sprint after Ashley and snag the ball from behind her. She tries to steal the ball back, but I block her stick with mine. She goes to try again and block it again. That's when I feel something hard and wooden smash me in the face.

I stumble backwards, stunned. I look at the ground to see red drops fall to the grass. Crap! I hear a whistle blow as I run towards the school with a hand on my nose. I run to the closest bathroom and stuff a handful of paper towel to my bleeding nose.

I look in the mirror to see this wasn't your average bloody nose. Instead of the few drops of blood I normally called a bleeding nose, there was almost a steady stream of blood. Blood was on my hands, face and shirt.

I hear the door open and see a girl from gym run in.

"Hi I'm Megan," she says putting a hand on my back. "I'm from you gym class. Are you ok?"

I give her a nod yes. Her name created a sting inside of me.

"Let's get you to the school nurse," she says as she leads me out of the door.

I hold the blood soaked paper towel back to my nose. On the way to the nurse's office I spot Jerome and Jason.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Jerome asks when he sees me.

"She got hit in the face with a field hockey stick," Megan explains.

"Ouch, do you want us to get Mitch?" Jason asks.

I don't want Mitch to see me like this, but looks like I don't have a choice. Jerome nods for Jason to get Mitch and he runs off before I can protest.

"I can take it from here," Jerome tells Megan.

She leaves and Jerome takes her place. We get to the nurses office and explain what happened. She gets me fresh paper towel and tells me to wash some of the blood off. I hear Jerome talking outside. That's when I hear Mitch's smooth voice.

"Your nose isn't broken, but you're going to have a black eye," the nurse informs me. "You're welcome to stay here 'til your nose stops."

Mitch and Jerome walk in.

"Holy shit! Are you alright?!" Mitch asks when he sees just how bad it is.

"Ya, but Ashley isn't going to be," I say mischievously.

He laughs as he sits next to me. He puts his arms around me and hugs me close to him.

The nurse walks and asks, "Is there a number I can phone to contact your parents?"

I feel tears swell in my eyes, "I-I don't have... Any parents."

Tears blur my vision as memories overwhelm me. I look up to see Jerome looking shocked. He's going to want to hear the story. I look over to Mitch hoping he can get me out of the situation. He just nods his head, giving me a look that says its time someone else knew.

I stare at the ground and sigh, "When I was thirteen I was in a car crash. My parents and best friend, Meghan were in the car with me. I woke up in hospital to learn my parents and best friend were all dead."

I held the tears back long enough to tell the story, but the one word broke me. Dead. Gone. Forever.

I cover my face with my hands while sobs escape. Mitch pulls me closer and rubs my back soothingly.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know," Jerome says solemnly.

I can tell Mitch is wanting Jerome to leave and eventually he does.

I've calmed down, but it won't take much for me to start crying again. Mitch forces me to look at him and he gives me a comforting smile.

"You are one tough cookie."

Sorry it's short. I'm traveling again this weekend and then going camping again when I get home. I will try to upload but I wouldn't count on it. Also I want to say this story has some truth to it. My best friend's name is Meghan, I have been hit in the face by a hockey stick by a girl named Megan and people like Sanjita, Grace, Jaymie, Alix, Sam, and Emily I actually know. PEACE!

P.s close to 2000 views and 40 reviews thnx :)


	12. Chapter 12: Facing Fears

Hello lovelys I was traveling again. I had WiFi but it was soooooo slow! I'm done traveling for awhile but at the moment I have cousins visiting. By next week uploads will hopefully become more regular (fingers crossed). The next trip I'm going won't be until the end of the month. School is probably going to throw a wrench in my upload schedule so I'm going to finish this story before then. I have a couple different story ideas I'm working on. (Including the sequel) THAT'S ALL! :)

That night, when I got home, the first thing I did, was look in the mirror. My right eye was surrounded with different shades of blue, purple, brown and black. Its a little swollen, but nothing major. I gingerly brush my fingertips along it. I add a small bit of pressure. A dull throbbing pain erupts from the bruise.

The next morning I methodically get ready. It's nothing out of the norm. Brush my hair, get dressed, brush my teeth. Nothing special. I hope my day stays that way.

After being hit in the face, having the worst bloody nose, and revealing my past to another person, I just wanted a normal day. There was more on top of that. That look in Ashley's eyes, telling me it wasn't an accident. And one last nagging thought.

Mitch. I felt safe around him. If Preston liked me, the last thing I wanted was to fall in love with Mitch. Maybe I should just break up with him, tell him the truth and confront Preston. I let out a long, tired sigh.

My eyes flicker over to the clock in the kitchen. 8:10. Crap! School starts in twenty minutes. I race out the door and down the stairs. My footsteps echo through the stairwell. I fling the door open to reveal the car park.

Standing beside a black Subaru Impreza is Adam. 'Dont notice me, please don't notice me,' I pray.

"Hey Jazz!" He waves at me.

'Shit!' I plaster on a fake smile. "Hi Adam!"

I start walking to towards my bike, parked only a few feet away. He doesn't seem to notice my black eye, maybe he already heard.

"Um... Jazz? Would you like a ride? I mean it's no big deal."

"No it's ok. I uh..." I say trying to think of a lie.

"You sure? I mean we live in the same place and we're going to the same place."

He obviously doesn't know the story yet. I thought it would have made it's rounds by now.

"No, I'm sure. But thanks!" I sound a little too cheery for the mood I'm in.

Before he can say another word I slide my helmet on. I check to see if my bike is in neutral and kick hard on the lever to start it. Grab the clutch, into first and take off.

My first two classes were a blur. I was back to my old self, barely saying a word. At lunch though, was another story.

Ashley looked mighty proud of herself, but she decided to play the sympathy card. Of course it was only because Preston was standing right there.

"What happened? Are you ok?!" Preston asked me.

Ashley let in a loud gasp. I did my best to not roll my eyes. Can't say I did that well...

"Ya I'm fine. Just an accident during field hockey," I say not taking eyes off of Ashley's.

Once I assured Preston that I was ok, he left, leaving me and Ashley.

"Look me and you both now that wasn't a freak accident," I snarl. Pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Maybe things like that wouldn't happen if you just kept that sassy little mouth of yours shut." She hisses. "And while you're at it keep your dirty paws off Preston!"

She struts away, leaving me standing there. I spot Yuki and Christina talking a few feet away. I walk up beside them.

"There you ar- Oh my god..." Christina says with wide eyes. "What happened?!"

I tell the story for what seems like the millionth time, but this time I add how Ashley did it on purpose.

"That bitch!" Yuki exclaims when I finish my story.

"I don't get why Preston hasn't dumped her yet," Christina says with some sass.

"Anyways we were thinking of recording later today. Are you going to join us?" Yuki asks.

I'm glad that we changed topics, but at the same time I'm a little disappointed. What did Christina say? That Preston should dump Ashley? What if she liked Preston?

"Uh ya. I think so," I answer. "What time?"

"I have to pick up some stuff after school. So is six-ish ok?" Yuki says.

Christina and I nod a yes. Yuki was acting a little strange though...

At the end of the day I walk out, into the school parking lot. Mitch stands by my bike. He looks like he's waiting for me.

"Hi," I say as I greet him with a hug.

"Hey, I've got a surprise for you." He grabs my hand and leads me through the maze of cars.

'A surprise? In the school parking lot?' No matter what my instincts tell me, I trust Mitch.

That's when I saw a black Subaru, with Jerome, Yuki and Adam waiting beside it. I look up at Mitch with a raised eyebrow. 'This is a surprise?'

His grip tightens on my hand, "Your going to get over your fear." He whispers.

'Wha?! Oh...' They pieced it together. My past, riding a bike, and not wanting a ride from Adam. They figured it out. I was scared to get in a car.

I stare at Mitch with wide, pleading, eyes. I shake my head. 'No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening.'

"Don't make me do this," I whisper.

He doesn't say a word. He just grabs me by the elbow and pulls me closer to the car. He opens the door for me and I slide into the middle seat. Jerome gets in on the other side and Mitch sits on my other side, leaving Adam in the front to drive with Yuki in the passenger's.

I clutch on to Mitch's arm as the car starts. I don't care if he's the reason I'm in this mess, I need someone to comfort me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. I bury my face in his shirt, as tears start to fall.

Mitch's POV

She starts to hyperventilate as she cries into my shirt. 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea...'

I knew she was in a car accident and because of it she was an orphan, but I didn't realize how traumatized she was.

"Adam?" I ask. He looks at me in the rear view mirror. At the moment we were driving down Lakeshore. The plan was to drive around for a bit so Jasmine could try and get over her fear, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. "Let's drive her home. I thinks she's had enough."

He shrugs and we drive to their apartment building. I look down at Jazz. She's calmed down a lot. She pulls back just enough to look up at me. I give her a small smile. I soothingly rub her back until we reach her apartment building.

I help her out of the car and guide her up the stairs.

Jazz's POV

I step into my apartment and so does Mitch. He closes the door behind him and leans against it.

"Look Jazz, you can't avoid getting in a car for the rest of your life," he says with his eyes locked on mine. "You can't ride a bike everywhere. What if you want to go on some big trip? What if you get married? You can't ride a motorcycle in a wedding dress."

He has a good point, but I'm stubborn so I reply with, "Then I won't travel and I won't get married."

He give me a look that says 'seriously?' And I give him a goofy smile.

"How 'bout we try again next week, but just you and me."

Heyo! I kinda hate this chapter... It's weird. Next chapter will be in Preston's POV (thanks to Kriskris12) and Yuki should upload another chapter of Love is more then 'skin' deep or else...

PEACE!


	13. Chapter 13- Break Up or Break Down?

See Yuki?! They agree with me! This chapter is in Preston's POV like I said. Thanks again to Kriskris12

ON WITH THE STORY!

I couldn't believe it. It was really Jasmine. I hadn't seen her in years...

*Flashback*

I was getting adopted. It was rare for a teenager to be adopted. Most people wanted the kids under ten, but I was getting adopted.

I had everything packed and ready to go. There was just one last thing I needed to take care of...

"Um... Hi. I don't think I ever got your name," I say to the girl that was my best friend. Best friends and I don't even now her name. I have only heard her speak a couple words, and they were always mumbled.

She looks up at me with her shining green eyes. She looks a little on the confused side. I don't think sees going to tell me her name.

"I'm Jasmine," she says staring at the floor.

"I'm Preston," I reply with an idiotic smile. "Anyways I got adopted so I guess this is goodbye."

I wait for a second and then start to leave the room. A finger taps my shoulder and I turn around. I take a step back as I'm attacked with a hug.

"Goodbye Preston," she says still hugging me.

*Flashback end*

So there I was standing behind the girl who only said a few words. The nameless girl who was my best friend.

I stand there for a moment, wondering how I should greet her. I smile spreads across as I plan it out. The same way she said goodbye, tap on the shoulder, then hug.

I tap her on the shoulder and she turns around.

"Preston!" She shrieks as she pounces at me with a hug.

I laugh as say, "Hey Jazz."

*Time Skip*

I walk down the hallway with my arm around Ashley. We had gotten in a fight about Jasmine, but we were over it. At the moment we were on our way to Adam's party.

One of the apartment doors ahead of us swings open to reveal a brunette girl. Jasmine? She must have gotten her hair dyed.

After some chit-chat about her apartment, she knocks on Adam's door. Mitch opens it up and we walk inside.

Ashley and I start to make our way through the crowd when I look over my shoulder. I look back in front of me. 'Did I see that right? No I could have.' I thought I saw Mitch kissing Jasmine. I look back over my shoulder to see that I was unfortunately correct. They were kissing.

'Why do I care? I have a girlfriend and me and Jasmine were just friends. What if I wanted us to be more? No you weren't meant to be. You were meant to be with Ashley.'

Later that night, I was dancing with Ashley to a slow song. I find my eyes flickering over to where Jazz dances with Mitch. When the song ends I dip Ashley and give her a small kiss on the lips. I stare down at her for a moment. I look up to see Jazz watching us. She smiles, but her eyes tell me another story.

I snap out of my daze when I hear a thud and an 'Ow!' I look down to see that I've dropped Ashley. Whoops... I help her up. She does not look happy. I'm trying my best not to laugh at her and somehow I manage not to burst.

When Ashley and I leave, I catch a glimpse of Mitch being dragged into Jasmine's apartment. 'Was she going to...? No. She's not that kind of person. Or at least I don't think she is...'

*Time Skip*

'I should break up with Ashley,' I keep telling myself. I don't know what I saw in her. She constantly had a problem with Jazz and frankly she was just not nice. I'm she was pretty, but she acted like a complete bitch towards my friends.

I open up YouTube on my computer. I see Mitch uploaded a vlog. I normally wouldn't watch his vlogs, but this time was different. The thumbnail should him and Jazz and the video was called BajanGirlfriend V-log.

A sense of dread fills me, but I still click it.

"Hey what's going on doods? It's Mitch or BajanCanadian here with another V-log. I'm joined by a very special guest. This is JazzyJams, or Jasmine, or Jazz... Or as you now know her, MY GIRLFRIEND!" He says, yelling the last part.

"Uh... Hi," she says awkwardly as she waves to the camera. You can hardly tell she has a black eye anymore.

The continue to talk about how long they've been dating and stuff like that. Finally I'm sick of it. Instead of pausing the video or picking a different one, I turn off the computer completely.

I can't stand to see her with another man. Maybe it's about that I broke up with Ashley.

I send Ashley a text, 'Hey can u meet me at Starbucks? We need to talk'

'Ya sure. See ya in ten?' She replies.

'Yup' I send as I close my bedroom door behind me. I walk into the kitchen, where my 'mother' is baking bread.

"Mom! I'm going to Starbucks!" I yell as I step out, into the sun. She was my adopted mother, but she insisted I call her mom.

It was only a five minute walk. I ordered two iced caramel macchiatos for Ashley and I. I find and table outside, just as Ashley arrives.

"Hey. What did you want to talk about?" She asks, taking a seat.

"Well... Um... I think it's time we see other people," I say as kindly as possible.

She remains completely emotionless. Then screams, "It's because of that fucking bitch Jasmine! Isn't it?!" She lets out one last frustrated scream and leaves.

"Well, that could of gone better," I say aloud.

Sorry for the language and the length, but we finally got to see Preston's side! Every single person that sees this should check out yoshiboshi123. He is an amazing author! I've been talking to him lately and we are writing a co-op story together :) it's called Fallen Kingdom Retold. It's on both accounts. Also check out Kriskris12. PEACE!

P.s over 2,000 views thank you sooo much :D


	14. Chapter 14: Do You Love Me?

YAY! Preston finally broke up with Ashley! This chapter is going to be in Yuki's POV and we will get into her relationship with Ty!

Yuki's POV

I was on my way to Jasmine's. I wanted to check up on her after the field hockey incident and after we tried helping her get over her fear.

I had no idea she was an orphan, or that she would never get in a car. I have to admit it was pretty clever of Jerome to figure it all out. Mitch and Jerome knew that Jasmine's parents died in a car crash, but it wasn't until Adam mentioned that she didn't want a ride, when they pieced it together.

It probably wasn't the best plan to force someone who suffered from trauma, to get into a car. We had to start somewhere. In hind sight, we should have talked to her first.

I stand in the lobby of her apartment building, waiting for the elevator.

"Yuki?" A familiar voice asks.

I turn to face them, "Oh, hi Adam."

"Do you have a minute to talk?" He asks looking around.

"Ya, why?" What did he need ask me?

"You like Ty, right?" I feel a warm blush at the mention of his name. I had the biggest fangirl crush on him, but when I finally met him, it turned into something real. I pressed my lips together and nodded.

I didn't want everyone to know. It started with just Jazz and Chris(tina). I guess now that I knew Ty like me back it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I was thinking maybe you two should record together. That way you can get to know each other better," he suggests. "I already talked to Ty, so he's probably going to ask you."

"Ok, thanks," I say smiling at him.

With that he leaves the building and I step into the elevator. I press the 7. I feel the floor rising beneath me as the different floors go by. 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and finally 7. The doors slide open and I find Jazz's apartment. I knock on the door and wait. And wait... I knock again just in case, but there's still no answer. 'Maybe she went out.'

I head home and open YouTube. I hadn't got a text from Ty yet. I look at what my friends posted, and get my answer to where Jazz was.

She was recording a vlog with Mitch. Out of curiosity, I click on it. As I had predicted, it was about them dating. They had been dating for a couple months know, but they never talked about it while recording. There was the odd hint, but it was normally covered by some joke, not on purpose either.

I scroll through the comments. Some are good ones saying, 'I'm happy for you guys' or how they love the name BajanGirlfriend. There was the odd one that was a dirty joke and usual 'check out my YouTube channel!' The majority was fangirl hate. I had lost count of how many times she was called a bitch. I felt bad for Jazz. Soon stuff like this will be posted on her videos. Would this happen to me if I dated Ty? I shrug it off. 'Worry about it when it happens... When or if?'

I see something light up in the corner of my eye. It's my phone.

'Hey I was wondering if you'd like to make a video together. Maybe some parkour?' It was Ty.

Instead of responding I log into Skype and join his call.

"Did you get my text?" His dreamy voice asks.

I nod and ask, "Do you have a map picked out?"

"Ya, I'm sending you the IP now."

He send me the IP and I join the server. "You or me?" I ask.

"I'll do it. 3... 2... 1... Hey guys it's me Deadlox and I'm here with CobaltShadowPkmn or Yuki for some minecraft parkour!"

It was a 'Just Jump' map so it didn't even take ten minutes. When we finished recording we lingered for a bit on Skype. He looked like he wanted to ask me something. I soon got tired of him waiting so I asked, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

He looks a little shocked at what I said. "No," he finally answers.

I feel my heart drop. 'You don't have to be pretty for him to like you' I tell myself.

"Ok, bye," I say. I leave the Skype call before he can say anything. 'Maybe Jazz was wrong, but Adam was the one who set this up. What if this was their cruel way to mess with me? What did I do to deserve this?'

The next day I was at the mall with Christina. We were at Future Shop looking for better recording equipment.

My eyes flicker up from the shelf I was looking at. They land on Jason and Ty not far down the aisle. 'Shit! Please don't notice me.' I feel like I can get away with out them noticing us.

"Hey guys!" Jason's voice greet. Never mind...

"Hey!" I say happily, acting like I didn't see them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Christina asks.

Christina and Jason continue talking, as I find my eyes flickering up to Ty's. his dart to the ground and so do mine. Maybe we should just talk and put it behind us.

"Um Ty? Can we talk? In private?" I ask, interrupting Christina.

"Uh... Sure..."

He shoos Jason and Christina away. I take a deep breath. Instead of putting it behind us, I find myself moving it forward. "Do you want me forever?"

He looks around for a second, "No."

"Would you cry if I walked away?"

"No."

"Ok," I choke out. I push past him, heading for the exit. I can't take it anymore. I feel a hand grab my arm. I look up at him, as tears stream down my face. (Tears stream down your face, when you lose something you cannot replace... :D coldplay moment)

"I don't think your PRETTY, I think your BEAUTIFUL. I don't WANT you forever, I NEED you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I would DIE." He says with emphasis on the key words. "So will you go out with me?"

Eeeeeekkk! It's so touching! Credit goes to Yuki (full name in the reviews... No seriously she reviews a lot). It was her idea. Go check her out. There might not be a chapter for awhile cause I'm grounded. PEACE!


	15. Chapter 15- Do I Love Him?

You guys seemed to really like that last chapter! It was Yuki's idea, I just put it into writing. A lot of stuff has been going on lately for me, so chapters might not be that regular. Sooo... ON WITH THE STORY!

Jasmine's POV

I hate fangirls... and by the looks of it, they hate me too. One asshole spammed the comments with, 'Why don't you dump that ugly slut for someone like me?' So being the wonderful person I am I responded with, 'Keep dreaming bitch.'

The number of subscribers I had was going mad. At first it took a huge hit, now though I had more subs then before. I here Mitch walk up behind.

I turn my head to look at him and say, "Hey dood," imitating his voice.

He smiles and roles his eyes, "Whatcha doing?"

"Telling some fangirls to back the hell off."

"Ya... sorry about that, but I think I've made it up to you," he says as he grabs the mouse, refreshes the page and scrolls to the top.

The comments are now filled with familiar names. SkyDoesMinecraft, DeadloxMC, Minecraft Universe, JeromeASF, and some people I had never met. Setosorcerer, KermitPlaysMC, NoochM, , sethbling and many, many more. All of their comments are telling people to back off, saying I'm an amazing person and that Mitch and I were meant for each other.

Mitch must have got them to do this. I smile up at him and give him a quick kiss.

"Thank you," I whisper.

He chuckles softly and whispers back, "Your welcome."

There's a knock at the door and I jump out of my seat. I head to the door with Mitch trailing behind me. I open the door and stop dead in my tracks.

"M-M-Matthew?" I stutter out.

"Hey Jazz," my older brother says with a smile. He looks past me, towards Mitch. "Who's this?"

"This is Mitch," I don't want my brother to know we are dating. He would probably disapprove.

"Uh... Hi," Mitch says as he shakes Matthew's hand.

"I'm Matthew, Jasmine's older brother."

"Oh I didn't know she had a brother..."

'I should be happy to see my brother right? Right? Then why am I angry?'

"Well I'm going to go now..." Mitch says awkwardly. He pushes past Matthew and with that he's gone.

"Why did you come here?" I ask after a moment of silence. I am astonished, angry, surprised, and baffled all at the same time.

"I want you to come to Toronto with me," he says, getting to the point.

"No," I say shaking my head.

"Look you need to forget about the past and move on with your life. I'm not asking you to move right now, just give it some thought."

"I was forgetting about the past!"

"You weren't forgetting it, you were HIDING it."

"I'm sorry, but I believe you did absolutely nothing to help. You deserted me! Mitch is the one who helped me forget! And you expect me to move across the country and leave him behind?!"

He opens his mouth, about to say something, but I cut him off. "I saw my own parents die! I was left in an orphanage with nobody to turn to and now that my life is looking up, you want me to throw it all away?"

"I'm not asking you to throw it away! I'm asking you to move it forward!"

He is exactly how I remember him, but at the same time completely different. He has the same blonde hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. Instead of the goofy, caring brother I remember, in front of me stands someone I wish I hadn't met. He thinks he can show up and ask me to move? It's been six years since I last saw him and this is how we reunite? When we were younger, I remember how he always made me laugh, now he just makes me mad.

"LEAVE," I order sternly.

He mumbles something and leaves. 'I need to calm down...' I stomp over to my computer and log into minecraft.

I hear a soft knock and the door swinging open. I look over my shoulder to find Mitch.

"I thought you went home."

"I actually just waited at Adam's."

"Oh..."

"So what happened?"

"He wanted me to move to Toronto."

"You're not going to. Are you?" He asks, raising his eyebrows. He seems worried.

"No," I say quietly as I shake my head.

He lets out a relieved sigh. "Do you want to drive around the block a couple of times? So you can get over your fear?"

'Shoulda seen that one coming...' "Sure."

He smiles at my response. He grabs my hand and almost drags me to his car.

This time went better then the last. I don't know why, but it just did. Of course I was about to break down and cry, but I only shed a couple of tears.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Mitch asks as we walk up the stairs back to my apartment.

"No it wasn't, but now it's my turn," I reply with a mischievous grin.

He gives me a confused look and in turn I grab his hand and run the rest of the way up to my door. I throw a spare helmet at him and pick up mine. He looks down at the helmet and then back at me. He actually looks afraid. I dash down to the garage, with Mitch in tow.

I sit on the bike and start it up. I slide on my helmet and nod for Mitch to get on. He sits behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I put it in gear and take off.

I try to get out of the downtown area as soon as possible and into hills. I find myself on a windy road. The pavement is smooth, like it's never seen a car. Green trees surround us, creating patches of light. The bike dips low towards pavement as we go around the bend.

'Some saw the sun

Some saw the smoke

Some heard the gun

Some bent the bow'

The lyrics to Coldplay's new song play through my mind. I only knew the lyrics because the song hasn't been released yet. I feel like it will be a mix of What If, The Scientist and Up With The Birds.

'Sometimes the wire must tense for the note

Caught in the flames, Say oh

We're about to explode

Carry your world

I'll carry your world'

The song plays through my head until the last line.

'Ill carry your world and all your hurt.'

That's how I felt right now. That all my pain has been lifted off of me and I'm being supported by... by Mitch. 'Im falling for him...' I feel like I belong with Preston, but I'm growing tired of waiting so I settle for Mitch. I could tell Preston all of the things Ashley has done to me, but that seemed cruel, to break apart their relationship. 'I wish Preston would just break up with her already...'

The road opens up to a clearing that overlooks the city. I pull off the road and stop my bike. I slide off my helmet and so does Mitch. The clearing is surround by trees on one side and ends in a cliff on the other. I get off the bike and walk to the edge.

The sun is just starting to dip behind the mountains. The sky has turned an orangey colour and the clouds are a light, fluffy pink.

Mitch places a hand on my hip and with out thinking I say, "I love you."

I don't know if it's true. It might, it might not. I barely hear him say, "I love you too." Is it true? Do I love him?

By the time we are back in the city, it's already dark out. The city lights, illuminate the world around us. Mitch seems a lot more relaxed, then when we first left.

We get back to my apartment in a matter of minutes. We are both too tired to do something, so we cuddle on the couch.

I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY! WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?! PEACE!

P.S. i love you caps lock


	16. Chapter 16- MORE CAPS :D

HEYO! I just realized the lost two chapters were 'Does He Love Me?' and 'Do I Love Him?' I am amazing. Uhhh... I don't have anything else... ON WITH THE STORY! (Still love caps lock)

Mitch's POV

Jazz looks so peaceful when she sleeps. The sun reflects off her pale skin. She smiles, despite all of the things going on in her life. I'm lucky to have her.

Last night we both fell asleep on her couch. I brush a strand of hair out if her face and tuck it behind her ear. She stirs slightly, then her eyes snap open.

"Morning beautiful," I whisper, my lips lightly brush against her ear.

She smiles and presses her lips to mine. We sit there for a while just staring, searching each other's eyes. I wish I could freeze this moment. The warm morning sun, lighting up the room. Her shining green eyes looking into my chocolate brown ones. The love of my life, my everything.

She snuggles up to me again and I wrap my arms protectively around her. Last night she told me she loved me. I never want her to leave me. I want to be with her forever. I'd be lost with out her.

I take one long blink and take a deep breath. She smells like peaches and brown sugar.

There's a knock at the door. "God dammit," Jazz curses.

She rolls off the couch and lands with a thud. "Ow..."

I'm trying to hold back my laughter, but when she answers the door she yells, "BURN IN HELL!" and slams the door, I can't help it.

"Who was that?" I ask after I can breath again.

"My fricken brother," she mutters as she cuddles up to me.

Jazz's POV

"What did he want?" Mitch asks me.

"Probably wants me to move still," I reply with a sigh.

"So... You're not going to?"

"No, I couldn't leave you behind."

He kisses me on the cheek. I know it's true, I couldn't leave him behind, even if I'm not in love with him.

I thought we could go the rest of the day without disturbance, but no, there's a second knock on the door.

"Ugh!" I groan as I get up.

I open it to find the last person I wanted to talk to... again. I'm about to slam the door in my brother's face again, but he puts his foot in the door and push his way past me.

"What the hell is your problem?! Can't I talk to my own sister?!" He asks angrily.

"Ever thought I didn't want to talk?! You just want to get me to move!"

"Give one good reason why you won't move."

"How about this where all my friends are. Or how about the fact that you abandoned me in my time of need?!"

"I didn't abandon you! There was nothing I could do!"

"You never even called me..." I feel tears on their way.

"I'm sorry about that and now I'm here for you." He doesn't sound sincere at all.

"Why don't you just back off?" Mitch asks from behind him. "You were too late."

My brother turns and glares at my boyfriend. "How about you stay the fuck out of this?!"

"Look she doesn't want to move! Now quit asking!"

Matthew's hands ball up into tight fists. Mitch takes a quick glance at me, right before a fist hits him square in the jaw.

"That's what you get for dating my sister!" He figured out... Dammit.

"Matthew! Get the hell out of here!" I yell at him.

"I swear if you hurt her, you're in for something else," my brother threatens as he leaves.

"Can I see?" I ask Mitch. He cradles his jaw with one hand. I pull his hand away. It's a blotchy red. "I've got a scar and a black eye, now you'll have a bruise. We must seem like one odd couple."

"Or a badass one," he points out. I giggle a little as he picks me up by my waist. I rest my forehead on his. I twirl my finger through his hazel hair. I give him a tender kiss. I pull my lips away from his in a smile. He gives me a quick peck and sets me down.

I think I love him... Even if its a not a boyfriend-girlfriend love, it is love. I do love him, as my best friend.

TA DA! There's another chap! Sorry it's kinda short, I wasn't planning on posting, but I did! MORE CAPS LOCK! PEACE! (Please tell what you think of the story as a whole)


	17. Chapter 17: A Rough Patch

Yay! We hit 3,000 views! All because if you wonderful people! That is why this chapter is going to be 3,000 words long! (Warning up coming coldplay)

Jazz's POV

I was just standing in the cafeteria at school, talking to Jason, when it happened. By it, I mean when they tapped me on the shoulder and crashed their lips into mine. 'Why would he do that? He had a girlfriend and I had a boyfriend. Why am I upset with him? Isn't this what I wanted?'

I tried to pull away, but he kept pressing forward.

After 'it' happened, everyone just stood there staring at me, while he dashed into the crowd. He kissed me in front of everybody. Mitch, all of my friends, even Ashley.

My eyes land on Mitch's. I can't read him. He saw that it was him kissing me, not me kissing him, right? I walk into the crowd, I can't bare to look at anyone any longer.

And from there on in, my day just got worse. A hand grabbed the back of my shirt. The hand pulled, and I was thrown against the wall. It was Ashley and she looked fierce.

Adam's POV

I was chasing after Jasmine. Something was going on with her and now that Preston just kissed her, I had a chance to figure it out. A group of students has formed a circle up ahead. I push through until I can see what they're looking at.

It was Ashley, attacking Jazz. I shove Ashley off Jasmine and pull Jazz to her feet. She twists out of my grip and goes to pounce on Ashley. Before she can I wrap an arm around her waist and carry her the rest of the way.

I carry her outside and set her down under one of the elm trees.

"What the hell was that?!" I ask angrily.

She just glares at me and then at the ground.

"Tell me what happened," I say kindly.

"Tell you what?" She asks, looking up at me.

"Tell me everything. From the moment Mitch talked to you, to the party, all the way until now."

After a sigh and a moment of thought she tells me. Everything. How at the beach she told Mitch about the car accident and how Preston and her met. How at the party Mitch kissed her. How she was jealous and planned on using Mitch to get Preston. Then she tells me she think she might be falling for Mitch.

"So when Preston kissed you, was that what you wanted?"

"I don't know! I thought I was in love with him! Not Mitch, but I'm not sure anymore!" There's a plead to her voice.

"Well maybe you are in love with Mitch. Maybe that's who you're meant to be with."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise."

Christina's POV

I was at the mall with Jazz and Yuki. Mitch asked Yuki and I to keep her out of her apartment for awhile. Why? I don't know. All I know is she was supposed to get something sexy.

"So what's new with you guys?" Jazz asked us.

"Not much," I reply with a shrug. I could tell she was still thinking about what happened earlier.

Yuki on the other hand, put on her giddy smile. "Ty asked me out."

"What?"

"Ty asked me out."

"Oh my god! Tell me everything!" Jazz screams, receiving looks from near by people.

Yuki goes on with the story I've heard a million times. I was the only one out of the three of us that wasn't in a relationship. Jazz's relationship seemed so perfect and now Yuki wouldn't shut up about Ty. I had to admit, what Ty said was pretty adorable, but once you hear a couple times, you feel like strangling someone. I wish I could have a perfect relationship like my friends did.

"What do you think?" Jazz asks holding up a black dress. Mission find something sexy, complete. She has to get that dress.

"Cute. You going to get it?" I ask her.

"I think I might."

Jazz's POV

I was standing in the lobby of my apartment wearing the dress Yuki and Christina made me get. I liked it at first, but once I tried it on, I felt like a hooker. It fit my curves perfectly. It had a low cut top and a skirt that only came to mid-thigh. Not only did I have to get it, but I had to wear it home. I find myself pulling up the top and shimmying down the skirt as I wait for the elevator.

"Hey Jazz!" A familiar voice says behind me.

"Oh hey Jerome. What are you doing here?" I ask with a smile.

"Oh-uh just visiting Adam. Ya just paying a visit to my bud." He was acting a little strange... I mean he always act strange, but this was something else.

"Ok well see ya later," I say as I step into the elevator, but he steps in too.

"So... Nice weather we're having?" He says nervously.

"Ya, I guess." It has been raining all week...

The doors open up to reveal Adam.

"Hey guys!" He says immediately, like he was waiting for us.

"Um hi Adam." What the hell is happening?!

I go to sidestep past him, but he sidesteps also. I step again, and so does he. We go back and forth until he glances past me, towards Jerome. He steps to the side and let's me pass.

I go to unlock the door but I pause. Was that music? I turn the door knob. Why was it unlocked?

"Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you." The chorus to Fix You as I see Mitch standing in my living room.

He wears a dark grey suit with a red tie. He stand there with a small smirk. My apartment is dimly light. Glass vases of red roses decorate my apartment.

"What's all this for?" I ask him.

"Can't I do something special for the love of my life?" He asks as he pulls me into a hug.

"No, actually I'd like to see more of it." I reply with a grin.

"What do you think?"

I kiss him on the lips. "It's beautiful."

"And that's not all," he pulls a dark blue velvet box out of his pocket and opens it. Inside is a sterling silver necklace. It has a small heart with a J engraved in it. I gasp at the gift.

"Turn around," he orders. I turn around hold my hair out of the way. I feel the cold metal chain.

"Thank you. It's gorgeous."

"You like it?"

"I love it and I love you." I love you... I said it again. This time though I know it's true and it's been true all along. I just didn't want to believe it. "Next time get someone less creepy to stall ok?"

"Adam and Jerome did their job didn't they?"

I shrug. He did have a point.

"Come on. We have dinner reservations," he says, nodding to the door.

"Sorry about what happened earlier," I had to say that.

"No it was my fault, I should have helped you."

I don't get why he was doing this. I thought he was mad at me. 'Did Adam tell him what happened?'

Yuki's POV

I sigh at the thought of Ty. What he said was the cutest thing ever. It's been a week since we started dating and that's all happened. Yes we went on dates, but nothing adorable has happened. I wish he would kiss me already.

'If he doesn't make a move, you might have to,' Jasmine's voice says in my head.

I watch as the raindrops collect on the window. I peer up at the grey clouds and catch the small gap of sunlight. A smile spreads across my face as the gap grows bigger and the rain slows to a stop.

Later that night I'm walking down the beach with my hand in Ty's. I can feel the fine sand on my bare feet.

He stops walking. I stop too and turn to face him. 'Make your move. Now is your chance,' I tell myself. I'm about to make a move, but he beats me to it. He presses his lips to mine. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I have my hands on his chest, my fingertips brush along his collarbone.

'When she was just a girl, she expected the world, but it flew away from her reach. So she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of para-para-paradise.' I am that girl, but this isn't a dream, it's reality. I am in paradise.

Christina's POV

There's a knock on my door. I get up from my spot on the couch. I open the door to find Jason.

"Hi Jason," I greet with a smile. I have been getting more comfortable around him. When we first met, I felt like I could barely talk. Now that Yuki and Ty started dating, it's been the two if us tagging along.

"Hey Chris, I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie it something?" His face is red and he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"I'd love to," I'll admit it, I may have developed a small crush on him. I will also admit, it's not that small...

We walk down the quite city streets. Lights shine through the windows of nearby buildings. The movie had ended and Jason was walking me home.

I feel my foot hit something and I stumble forward. I feel so embarrassed! I'm about to fall flat on my face, when a pair of arms catch me.

I feel my face turn red as I look up at Jason. I'm waiting for him to let go of me, but he doesn't, he just stares into my bluey-green eyes. He leans closer, closer, closer. Until he presses his lips to mine. My eyes go wide with surprise. They relax and close as I swoon into the kiss.

Jazz's POV

Last night was one of the best nights of my life. After dinner we came back to my place and watched a movie. He ended up spending the night, again.

I'm snuggled up against him. He lays on his back, with one arm around me, the other behind his head.

I watch him sleep for a moment. His chest rises and drops at a steady pace. He doesn't smile, but in some way he looks happy.

I slide out of the bed, careful not to wake him. I softly sing to myself.

"When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail and the warns we hail, are the worst of all and the bloods run still. I wanna hide the truth. I want to shelter you, but with this beast inside. There's no where we can hide. No matter what breath, we are still made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide," I sing as I walk into the hallway and towards Adam's door.

I knock softly on the door. 'He might be asleep still.' He answers and I pounce on him with a hug.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"For what?" He knows what I'm talking about, but he's trying to hide it.

"You really think I believe that Mitch would do all that randomly?"

"Well it was worth a shot."

I shrug and head back to my apartment. I peek into my room, where Mitch is still asleep. I lean against the doorframe and watch him, until there's a knock on the door. It was Preston.

"Hi, I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday. I just h-" before he can finish, I press my lips into his. I had to. I needed to see I was in love with him or not.

He pushes away from me and glances behind me. When we looks back at me, I see fear in his eyes. He darts down the hall.

I turn around to see Mitch. This time I know what he's feeling. Pain.

"Mitch! I'm so sorry!" 'Dammit Jazz! Look what you've gotten yourself into!'

"Sorry isn't enough. I forgive you for the first time, but twice?! Who knows? Maybe you've been doing this the whole time!" He grabs his jacket and pushes past me.

"Mitch. Mitch! MITCH!" I scream at him. I start running down the hallway after him, but the elevator doors have already closed.

"Shit," I mouth. I take the stairs. I make to the lobby, just in time to see him exit the building. I run out onto the sidewalk and chase after him. My bare feet slap against the concrete as I dodge around people. I catch up to Mitch and tackle him. We land with a thud.

"Mitch don't you dare leave me. I'm sorry about what happened, will you please just forgive me?" I plead. He doesn't say a word, he just stares at me. "Look Mitch, you have done so much for me. I couldn't live without you! I love you."

His expression softens. "Will you please just forgive me?"

He takes a long blink and a deep breath. He finally mutters, "I don't know."

"Please Mitch! Please just forgive me," I plead as a tear escapes.

He wraps his arms around me in a hug. "I'll think about it."

I choke out a sob and cry into his shirt. Now that I love him, he questions his love. He loved me when I was questioning mine. It's like our roles have been reversed.

"So is Preston a better kisser?" He asks, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know. I forgot what's it's like to kiss you," I reply with a sly grin.

"See if this helps," he says as he presses his lips to mine. When he pulls away he asks, "Did that help?"

"Hmmm I don't know. Might need to try again," he shrugs and smiles. He kisses me again. "Preston's better."

He frowns. "Just kidding!" I add and he rolls his eyes. I smile at him. I'm just glad to have him back.

Later that night, we decided to get our group of friends together for a live stream. We decided to do it at Adam's. We set up multiple face cams. The plan was to do some random stuff and maybe play some minecraft.

I noticed Chris and Jason holding hands. I look down at their hands and then up at her. She smiles at me and then smiles at Jason.

"So what are we going to do first?" Adam asks.

"I don't know. Let the viewers decide," Ty shrugs.

"Ok. Should we do an intro?" Chris asks.

"Ya, I'll do it," Adam says. He starts the stream. "Hey guys! I'm joined by Mitch, Jazz, Yuki, Christina, Ty, Jason and the fluf- wait where's the fluffy?"

Jerome jumps up from behind Adam and screams.

"What the fuck?!" Adam yells.

"Anyways we're doing a charity live stream. We haven't really decided what we're going to do, soooo... It's up to you guys!" Yuki says.

We watch the chat for a moment and read out some of the suggestions. "Scoop boxing? What the hell is scoop boxing?" I ask. No one answers, I just receive laughs from Jerome, Adam, and Mitch.

Most of the comments are saying we should sing.

"Ok looks like we're singing! What should we sing?" Ty says.

I watch the comments for a moment, "How about Demons? By Imagine Dragons?"

They all agree with me and look up the lyrics on their phones.

Heyo! Sorry this took so long! Like I said its 3,000 words long and on top of that I was busy doing stuff. Mainly watching live streams. I was watching Insomnia 49 and Mitch's live stream last night, along with Tyler's (Munching Brotato). On top of that I went to work with my dad for two days and we had a party at my house so I had to set stuff up. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Plz review, it really helps out! I'm hoping to get 100 reviews before this story ends. Also Matthew (her brother) is an OC. He was created by a guest. (Live stream is next chapter) PEACE!

P.S. i love caps...

P.P.S Jazz is a three timer! No seriously, she's in three different stories with three different guys... (This story, Love is More Than Skin Deep and I Was Alone)

PEACE! (For reals)


	18. Chapter 18: The Livestream

Yay! So nobody cared that I wrote twice as much last chapter! Yay! Anyways... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Adam's POV

"When the days are cold," I start.

"And the cards all fold," Jazz joins.

"And the saints we see are all made of... Budder."

"When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail are the worst of all and the blood runs stale."

"I wanna hide the truth, I want to shelter you," Yuki and Chris join in.

"But with this beast inside there's no where we can hide. No matter what we breath, we are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come."

Everyone joins in for the chorus, "When you feel my heat look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide it's where my demons hide."

"When the curtains call, is the last of all. When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl. So they dug your grave and the masquerade, will come calling out at the mess you've made. Don't want to let you down, but I am hell bound. Though this all for you, don't want to let you down."

"No matter what we breath, we're still made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come."

"When you feel my heat look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide it's where my demons hide."

"They say its what you make, I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go."

"Your eyes they shine so bright, I want to save that light. I can't escape this now unless you show me how."

"When you feel my heat look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide it's where my demons hide."

There's a moment of silence after the song ends and Chris is the one to break it.

"What should we sing now?"

"I dunno check the chat," Jerome replies.

Jazz scrolls through the comments reading out a few of the suggestions. "Can't Hold Us, Radioactive, Area 11... Coldplay. Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes. We are singing Coldplay."

"Ok... What song?" I ask.

She looks through the chat again and mumbles some of their suggestions, "Paradise... Viva la Vida... Charlie Brown... No! Screw it! I'm picking the song!"

"Ok... Then..." Everyone, but Jazz says. When you have Jazz and Coldplay, you should be scared. Even Mitch gets scared when Jazz goes on her Coldplay craze.

"Hmmm..." Jazz thinks for a moment. "Fix You."

"Ok, you start," Jason says.

I can tell Jazz doesn't want to. She normally sings to herself when no ones around, but when there's a group, plus everyone watching the stream, she's a little reluctant.

She takes one deep breath and starts, "When you try your best but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep," she glances around waiting for someone to join in. "Stuck in reverse."

"And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?"

She smiles at me when I join in, "Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you."

Then I randomly change the song. "Ohhhh... Once upon a time somebody ran. Somebody ran, saying as fast as I can, I've got to go, I've got to go!"

"Once upon a time we fell apart, you're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart. Ohhh-ohhh ohhh..."

The three girls sing Rihanna's part, "Once upon a time we burned bright, now all we seem to do is fight. On and on... And on and on and on."

Jazz shoots me a smile as she changes the song.

"You cut me down a tree, and brought it back to me and that's what made me see where I was going wrong."

I change the song on her, again. "I used to rule the world seas would rise when I gave the word."

"The wheels just keep on turning the drummer begins to drum. I don't know which way I'm going, I don't know which way I've come."

"When she was just a girl, she expected the world, but it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep."

Mitch's POV

Everyone just watches in silence as Jazz and Adam go back and forth in their Coldplay battle. Adam was doing pretty good considering Jazz knew all of their songs.

Finally, as expected, Adam can't think of another song.

"Wooooo! Suck it!" Jazz screams.

We finish the stream after a load of random shit. We decide that Jazz and I will take her bedroom, Yuki and Ty take her couch, Chris and Jason take Adam's bed and Jerome and Adam sleep in his living room.

I smile down at Jazz as she snuggles up to me. I felt a little more cautious around her. She kissed Preston not once, but twice. I don't know why I forgave her. Maybe it's because I couldn't stand to lose her, but if she loves Preston, then haven't I already lost her? What if I never had her to begin with?

Ta da! Another chapter! I'm traveling again. (No I'm not at PAX... I wish I was) when I get back, school is starting so it might be awhile for another chapter. PEACE!

list of songs:

coldplay- fix you, princess of china, swallowed in the sea, viva la vida, til kingdom come, paradise

imagine dragons- Demons


	19. Chapter 19- FLUFF FOR DAYS

Hey guys! :) looks like no body read Persistant Worlds :( but I'm posting anyway because nobody said Paradise as their favourite Coldplay song! As for the sequel name most voted for With All My Heart, one vote for The Silver Heart (it'll make sense when you read the sequel) and I got a few suggestions but my fav one was A Heart Made for Remembering posted by AxelK4

So here are the new options:

A) With All My Heart

B)The Silver Heart

C)A Heart Made For Remembering

D) A Heart to Remember

Also do you want me to reply to the reviews in my authors notes? (This chap would have been up earlier but my wifi pooped on me)

ON WITH THE STORY!

Jazz's POV

I sit on the edge of my bed, Mitch snores softly behind me. I just sit there with my head in my hands, staring at the wall.

The past couple of days have been a complete mess. Preston had kissed me in front of everyone. Mitch did the most romantic thing. I broke his heart and ran down the street screaming.

'He really did love me...' I don't know why I ended up kissing him the second time. Maybe it was to see if I still loved him. I felt nothing when I kissed Preston. Whenever I kissed Mitch a felt a spark ignite and a warmth that spread through me.

Of course it had to be when I actually loved Mitch. Half of me wishes he hadn't kissed me. All he did was fuel Ashley's hatred for me. I had to admit, it was almost as good as slapping away that smug smile.

Then there was last night. Adam kept taking glances between Mitch and I. He was the only one who knew about the two different sides of me.

I really didn't deserve Mitch. I mean that necklace must have cost a fortune! Even after he caught me kissing Preston. I couldn't believe that he forgave me the first time, but the second?! I knew he didn't forgive me completely. I could see it in his eyes, something that made him look cautious...

I jump when I feel an arm wrap around me and pull me back onto the bed. I look to see a smiling Mitch. I smile back and cuddle up to him.

"Why did you forgive me?" I blurt out.

"What?"

"Why did you forgive me? For kissing Preston?"

Mitch's POV

'Why did I forgive her?' I honestly didn't know, maybe it was the look in her eyes, or the plead in her voice. Or maybe I just didn't want to lose her.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because your not like other girls." She frowns. I laugh and smile at her. "That's a good thing."

She stares up at the ceiling, like she's thinking about something. 'I wish she would tell me what she's thinking.' She sighs and for a moment I think she's going to tell me. But, she doesn't.

She snuggles up closer and clutches on to me like it means her life. I take a moment to take it all in.

Jazz's POV (time skip)

Tomorrow was the championship game for field hockey. That meant more practices and stress on the team captain, or me. Our offence was solid, but our defence had a few gaps.

We did a simple drill. Three offensive players would try to score against our defensive line up. You think that would be easy, right? Well it was obviously too complicated for Ashley and her little gang. Her, Jaymie and Maria all stood in a circle, gossiping away, with the occasional glance in my direction.

Behind them a figure stands in front of the bleachers. I feel my heart leap. It was Mitch.

I go to walk past Ashley and towards Mitch. It the last second Ashley tries tripping me with her field hockey stick. I stop walking before I step towards the hockey stick. I look down at it and then up at Ashley. I step over and give her a mocking smile. She sends one back, then as quick as I can, I lash out with my field hockey stick and hook it around her ankle. I pull on the stick and she falls flat on the grass. Maria and Jaymie are both trying to hold back snickers as I walk past them.

I smile brightly at Mitch, but he gives me a disapproving frown.

"What?!" I ask him.

"You know what," he says still frowning.

"Come on! She deserved it!" He's not budging. "You have to admit, it was pretty funny."

He tries fighting the smile tugging at his lips. "Your right, it was funny," he says finally breaking.

I smile and give him a quick peck on the lips.

Ashley's POV (yup you read that right...)

I push myself up, off the ground. I shoot Jaymie and Maria a dirty look. They both are trying to hold back smiles. I scowl at them and then towards Jasmine or Bitch as I know her.

A burning hatred fills me as she kisses Mitch. She's the reason Preston broke up with me, but she's too gaga over Mitch to pay Preston any attention. I new she was playing with them. Whenever she was with them, her eyes were drawn to Preston, but now they were stone cold towards him.

Jasmine runs back to the field and announces we're going to play a game. An evil smirk spreads across my lips. The Bitch randomly picks two girls to be team captains. If it wasn't for her I would have been picked first, but know I'm last. I'M ONE OF THE BEST PLAYERS! Jazz has even admitted it, but no matter what, I'm still last to be picked.

The upside to being last and Jazz being first was that we were on opposite teams. Two girls meet in the middle for the face off. 'Bitch' takes her place to the right of them. I inch closer to her.

The girl on my team pulls it away and passes to our left wing. I don't pay much attention to the game. 'Nobody is going to pass to me anyways...' But do pay attention to Jazz. She seems distracted. She's still playing the game, but she's not getting her usual break-aways. Instead shes passing right away.

That's when a miracle happens. The ball is passed to me. Not only that, but Jazz comes straight for me. There's no way I can get around her... That's why, when she's close enough, I body check with all my might.

Jazz's POV

I hit the ground with a thud. My ankle had bent an unnatural way when she body checked me and now it screamed with pain. Yuki and Chris run to my side and help me up. They each take an arm and put it around their shoulders. They prop me up as we slowly, but surely make our way to the school.

Before we get very far, Mitch comes running next to us.

"Jazz are you ok?" He asks.

"Ya," I reply as I wince in pain. He shoos Yuki and Chris and picks me up bridal style. I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle up to him.

Sorry it's been a while guys! I'm sick today so I had plenty of time to write. I don't really have much to say... Remember to vote!

A) With All My Heart

B)The Silver Heart

C) A Heart Made to Remember

D) A Heart To Remember

PEACE! :D


	20. Chapter 20 The Pride Before The Crash

Hello so I don't really have much to say... But... THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END! There's only like five chapters left! And the last two chapters your prob going to hate me for... But this chapter is a happy chapter! Actually that's a lie. It's an action chapter so I suggest you listen to an up-beat song when you read this. Maybe some Area 11?

Voting is still open for the sequel title (refer back to last chapter)

ON WITH IT!

Jazz's POV

Fortunately my ankle only turned out to be sprained. Unfortunately it was the championship game and I was on the sidelines. The game was at 3-1. One for us... There was no way we were going to win this. We already were about to start the second half, which meant thirty-five minutes. On top of that we were out of substitutes. Two girls were penalized for using their feet, one for lifting the ball and the other was going through the same experience as me, the worst fucking bloody nose ever.

I hate to say this, but the game was relying on Ashley. That meant I was relying on her. We had a ten minute break in between halves. The team crowded around the Coach and I.

"We're getting demolished out there," Chris says, huffing and puffing.

"We need a plan," Maria says.

The Coach looks at and says, "It's your call Captain."

I glance around at the group of girls. They all wear the same expression. One that says they know we're going to lose.

"Captain?" A girl named Maya asks. "I don't think I can play anymore. My knee is really bugging me."

"Shit." I mutter under my breath. "Emily has your nose stopped?" I ask turning to face the girl sitting on the bench. She shakes her head. I take one deep breath. "Maya you can sit out. I'll play."

"Jazz? Are you crazy?!" Yuki asks. "You can't run with a sprained ankle!"

"I don't need to run." It's true that the reason I'm so good at field hockey is my ability to run with the ball, but I had a different idea.

The team starts walking back onto the field, muttering about how this isn't going to work.

I grab Ashley's arm and look her straight in the eyes. "Look Ashley, I know we're not on the best terms, but can we just put it behind ourselves?"

She just stares at me. It's not the usual cold glare. No, it's a softer look. One if guilt and regret.

"Sorry I've been such a jerk to you," she finally mumbles.

I give her an honest-hearted smile and limp onto the field. Each step creates a new wave of pain for me.

Mitch's POV

I love Jazz, but sometimes she was kind of an idiot. No not an idiot, just determined. She limps to her position and takes the best ready position she can with a sprained ankle. She was in the centre, ready for the face off.

I remember once I sprained my ankle during soccer and my god did it hurt to walk. She pulls the ball towards her and passes to Chris.

Jazz 'runs' down the field and looks over her shoulder. She stops the ball in one swift move and stops. The bulk of her team all in one group. Naturally the other team joins the group. One figure breaks away from the crowd and runs to an open spot. Jazz and the other girl are on opposite sides of the field. There's no way she could pass it that far. Maybe if it was an actual hockey field, but they were playing on the football field.

The crowd is absolutely silent. I'll admit there's not much cheering during field hockey games, but now there's not a single whisper.

Jazz knows she couldn't make that pass, but she tries anyways. In one, somewhat smooth motion, she sends the ball across the field. The ball starts rolling to a stop right at the girl's feet, but a girl from the other team comes charging towards her.

Jazz sees this and starts 'running' towards them. That's when a sudden realization hit me. She passed to Ashley and now she was trying to run and help her.

Jazz's POV

I just made an unbelievable pass to Ashley and now I was running towards them. Well I say running, it was more of a skipping waddle type thing. I thought walking hurt, but running was easily ten times worse.

I won't be fast enough... The other girl has already stolen the ball and was running towards our net. As usual I made the stupidest decision and broke out into a full on sprint. My ankle is not going to be happy with me afterwards... By a miracle, I catch up to her.

I run beside her and tap the ball through her legs and send it back to Ashley.

We were tied 3-3, five minutes left. My ankle was KILLING me now. It turns out running is not the best for a sprained ankle. Who knew? Even though I still have to play this game with the urge to collapse on the ground, I don't feel the slightest ting of regret. I think I would've regretted not playing. Emily's nose had stopped bleeding and she was ready to play, but I'm the type of person that finishes what they start. Sure everybody thinks I'm insane, but it's totally worth it.

Ashley has the ball. She doesn't have a clear shot on goal and nobody can get open. So again I take it into my liberty to be a complete idiot and run. She has a clear spot to pass too, right next to the goal.

I start to run to the open space, but I already now I won't make it. Correction. My ankle won't make it. Ashley spots me and tries her best to keep the ball in her control. Two minutes. Three meters. The ball comes rolling in front of me and I sing as I run past it. I missed. I didn't miss the net, I missed the ball completely.

I just stare at the ball. I missed. How could I miss? Girls are running towards me, wanting to get that last goal. The ball is only two steps in front of me, but I can't take a single one. My ankle is wanting to crumble below me.

I don't take a step. No. Instead I dive for it and knock the ball in the net. I hit the ground. I have only three thoughts. One, holy shit my ankle hurts. Two, I'm going to have grass stains. Three, I did it. I glance up at the clock. It read 00:14. Fourteen seconds.

Mitch's POV

Everything is silent for a moment. Then it goes mad with cheers.

I make my way down the bleachers. Yuki and Chris were running across the field to Jazz. They help her up and attack her with a group hug. It grows from the three of them to the whole team.

I wait on the sidelines with a smile as the group makes their way over.

"Well her ankle is really fucked up now," Adam says behind me.

Through the herd of girls I couldn't see Jazz at first, but now that I see her, I see what he means. Her limp is really bad now. The left side of her body has blotches if green on it from that last goal. I understand why she didn't just walk up to the ball. Her whole leg trembles and shakes, ready to collapse at any moment.

I run onto the field and wrap my arms around her, right as she collapses.

"You do realize you probably shouldn't have done that. Right?" I ask her.

"Yup. At least it will be a cool story to tell our kids," she says.

"Wait, what?" Where did kids come into this?

"I'm joking Mitch."

"Oh..."

She laughs softly, as she leans against me. I kiss her on top of the head and carry her off the field.

Jazz's POV (time skip)

I thought after the game everything would have been settled between me and Ashley, but I was wrong. Everything went back to normal after the game.

Anyways, ever have that feeling that your life is perfect, but you know something is going to ruin it? That's how I felt. The pride before the crash. I remember hearing a saying once, "Those who stand tall, risk falling."

It was true though that my life was perfect. Well apart from Ashley. We won the championship game. I had the best boyfriend ever. Everything was normal between Preston and I. My channel reached a hundred thousand subscribers. I had amazing friends and... I HAD GRADUATED! See my life was perfect!

Of course there were still small things that bugged me. Like the scholarship I received. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to have a scholarship, but it was for a college in Toronto. Which meant leaving my perfect life behind and doing what my brother wanted.

There's a knock on the door. I open it up to Mitch.

"You ready to go?" He asks.

"Yup!" I say, grabbing my bag of clothes.

Hi um... I don't have much to say... Uh... Well this is awkward... Oh ya! Don't forget to vote (again I mean, for the new options..) PEACE!

were at 5000 views..


	21. Chapter 21: Dream World

Hi... I honestly have nothing... Actually I probably do but I won't remember for awhile...

Jazz's POV

We were on our way to Ty's cabin for the camp out. Since gravel roads and motorcycles don't mix well, I had to go by car. I was always a little on edge, but I was getting better. Adam was driving, Jerome was in the passengers and Mitch and I took the back.

"So what this I heard about playing field hockey with a sprained ankle?" Jerome asks. He was the only one that missed the game and had only heard bits of the story.

"Jazz thought it would be fun to try," Mitch replies.

I role my eyes, "I didn't want to play, but we had no other choice."

"Are you sure about that?" Adam adds in.

"Well after like five minutes I didn't have to play, but... Um... Yolo?" I say, trying to come up with a reason for my stupidity.

"Yolo? More like Y.A.D.A," Mitch says rolling his eyes. "You're a dumb ass."

"Excuse me?" I ask him, offended. "You're lucky I love you."

"It's impossible not to love me," Mitch jokes.

"Ya right. You have A LOT of imperfections."

"Like what?"

"Um... You don't take your shirt off enough."

"Well, you don't take off your shirt enough," he says, mocking me.

"Oh god Mitch," Jerome adds in.

"Anyways, our team was out of subs and one girl had a messed up knee so I took her place."

Mitch carries on the story with how much of an idiot he thought I was and then I added in my amazing pass and then Mitch added how I was idiot and sprinted across the field and Adam decides to wrap it all up with my goal at the end.

"DAT DETERMINATION DOUGH," Jerome says at the end of the story.

"See? Jerome doesn't think I'm an idiot," I say to Mitch.

"I didn't say you weren't an idiot, I said you're determined. Mitch is right though, you aren't the brightest," Jerome corrects me.

The three if them all laugh at me.

"Hey Jazz? What's your natural hair colour?" Adam asks.

"Blonde," I mumble in response. This brings another round of laughter.

"I'm sorry, but out of the four of us, who got a scholarship?" I ask. There. That shut them up.

*time skip*

*jazz hands* (randomness)

Word of advice- learn to deal with tan lines. NEVER untie your top so you don't get tan lines on your back.

I was lying on my stomach on an air mattress, just floating around. The warm sun was beating down on my back. That's when I felt cold water splashed on me. I sat straight up and since I was on an air mattress floating in the middle of a lake, I fell in.

I heard laughter as I resurfaced.

"MITCH!" I screamed. 'And he says I'm an idiot.' That's when I realized that my bikini top was still on the air mattress. 'Oh... Shit. I just showed everyone my boobs.'

*time skip... again.*

I stand with my arms crossed, staring into the crackling flames. The smoke dances up above, in grey swirls. The surrounding area is pitch black, with the only light being the glowing fire.

My friends sit in a circle, telling stories, around the fire. They all knew I was still pissed at Mitch, yet there was still the odd boob joke.

I'm so busy giving the fire a death glare, that I hardly notice Mitch getting up and walking towards me. He wraps his arms around my waist. I don't hug him back, I still haven't forgiven him.

He's about to make a comment, but I cut him off. "It wasn't funny."

"Oh come on. It wasn't even the slightest bit funny?" He asks.

Before I get a chance to reply, Jerome yells, "GROUP HUG!" And sandwiches me in between the two of them.

"Uh Jerome? Do you mind?" I ask while Mitch laughs at my uncomfortableness. (Holy poop that's a long word...)

"Nah biggums. This Bacca loves his hugs." Then he yells, "Hey Adam! Join the group hug!"

"Ok!" I hear Adam's voice reply. He joins, followed by Ty and Jason. Yuki and Chris are laughing their heads off while I'm getting squished by the group of boys.

"Shit," I mutter.

*time skip again...*

There were three rooms in the cabin. The three girls took one. Adam, Ty and Jason took one and Jerome and Mitch took the other one.

*dream land* (sparkles)

I'm walking down an empty street. Buildings loom up above me. The sound of my heart beat and the soft pad of my shoes on the concrete are the only things to be heard. The sky is pure blue, no clouds or sun. The buildings that line the street show no sign of life. Empty. Hollow.

My eyes land on something in the distance. I can't make it out. I break into a run, towards whatever it was. As I get closer dread fills me, but I keep running. Cars. It was a pile of cars. It was one giant car crash.

I get close enough to see the bodies. I peek into one car. I recognize every person. In one car my aunt, uncle, and two cousins lay there, motionless. One has my grandparents. In another, Yuki, Chris, Ty, and Jason. Adam, Jerome, and Preston. I've looked every car, but one by now. I'm just piecing something together when I look in the last car. I see the four people I care about most. My parents, Mitch and Meghan... The people I care about are all in one of these cars.

Meghan is the only one that has her eyes open. They're the same ocean blue as I remember, but they look vacant. Emotionless. Dead.

*reality* (sparkles)

My eyes fly open and I sit straight up. 'It was only a dream,' I tell myself.

Dead. That word still echoes through my mind. What would I do if Mitch died? Would I move on? Or would I crumble?

Chris and Yuki sleep soundlessly in the dark. I creep to the door. It opens with a loud creak. I tip-toe down the hall and into Mitch's room.

Mitch's POV

I'm standing in the place I know too well. The crowd stands in a circle around us. Me and my father. Everyone stands there like they're statues. I scan the crowd and stop on one girl. Julia. She's as beautiful as I remember, even with zero emotion.

SLAP! I feel the hand hit my cheek. This always happened. I turn back to face my father. He pulls his hand back and then SLAP! He hits me again and again until the scene flakes away.

White. That's the only word to describe where I was. White. My dream was normally just my father, but now there was two girls standing in front of me. 'Oh no...' The one girl was Julia. The other was Jazz.

"Choose," a voice echoes. Julia or Jazz? Past or present?

'Julia is long gone Mitch,' I tell myself. I find myself reaching out to Jazz, but I stop. Did I still love Julia?

That's when I wake up. Jazz is staring down at me with a concerned look.

"Can't sleep?" I ask her.

She shakes her head and climbs under the covers with me.

"Nightmares?" I ask.

She nods. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shakes her head, no.

She looks up at me with one emotion. Love. I kiss her on the end of her nose and then on the lips. This is the first time we let the kiss linger. Jazz. I pick Jazz. Even though I couldn't actually choose to be with Julia, I knew I was meant to be with Jazz.

She snuggles up to me and falls asleep.

Jazz's POV

I see Meghan again. She's laughing. Her smile is bright. My father looks in the rear-view mirror and smiles at me. My mother smiles at him and then back at me. All four of us wear the same cheerful smile. Then there's the screech of brakes and the impact.

The scene fads to black and the words echo through my mind again. Only survivor. Only survivor. Only survivor.

Sometimes I wish there would've been no survivors. All or none.

Then I'm back on the abandoned street. I can see the pile in the distance. I want to turn and run the other way, but I have no control over my feet. This time a figure stands on the pile. I catch the glint of a knife blade. Now I wish I was running faster. It was Mitch.

He points the blade to his chest an- I wake up.

It was probably close to 4 o'clock. Mitch had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. A little too tight. And they were getting tighter by the second. I try to squirm out if his grip, but with no avail.

Finally, his eyes fly open and his grip loosens. I gasp for breath. I warp my arms around his neck, in a hug.

"Sorry," he whispers.

We lay therefore awhile. It's clear neither of us were going to fall asleep.

He climbs out of the bed and gestures for me to follow. Careful not to wake the sleeping Bacca, I creep out, into the hallway. We sneak out the front door and we head into the bush.

Guess what? I thought of stuff to say. Yuki (full name in the reviews) is going to draw a manga picture and post it on her DeviantArt. Talk to her about her username and stuff (I'm too lazy) Also I get a DeviantArt account. I'm Coldcrafter. Also would you like to see a sneak-peek of the sequel? (Spoiler free) PEACE!


	22. Chapter 22- The Pride

Hello! This is the happy chapter! I thought this was going to be part of the field hockey one, but that didn't happen. Anyways with happy chapters come happy songs! While you read this I suggest you listen to On Top Of The World by Imagine Dragons. Me thinks that's all there is... ON WITH IT!

Jazz's POV

It was just getting light out when Mitch lead me to the path that went up the hill. I couldn't see a whole lot and I'll be honest, it was creeping me out. The trees created a canopy above us that made it even darker.

The soft breeze rustles the birch leaves above us. I hear the rushing rapids of a river. The chirp of insects. The song of birds. The croak of a frog. It's like one big symphony. An orchestra that follows you wherever you go.

Up ahead Mitch waits for me. He stands on top of a log that would take five people to wrap their arms around. Two logs, the same size if not larger, are suspended ten feet above it. Mitch holds out a hand for me. I take it willingly and he helps me into the log. We smile at each other for a moment and then towards the rising sun. He jumps down and then holds his arms out to me. He picks me up bridal style, does a spin and then sets me on the ground.

He knew my ankle wasn't completely healed. It would have been, but well ya, you know what happened. I could walk on it without trouble, except for the odd time it acted up. There were still things like jumping off a log I couldn't do. Well I could try, but chances are it wouldn't end well.

The path starts to head downhill. The forest symphony still follows me as the lights show began. Rays of light peaked through the gaps of the canopy, adding to the heavenly effect. In front of me I can see the sun. (Some saw the sun, :D more coldplay) It's so bright, it looks like it's pure white. It was just at the peak of the mountains. The trail opens up to a clearing, that ends in a cliff.

I walk to the edge and peek at the water below. The lake was like glass. There's wasn't even the slightest ripple. With the sun shinning brightly, the water still and the mountains finishing it all off, the view made the perfect picture. I look over at Mitch, who was taking his shirt off.

"Mitch? What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted to see my six-pack more often."

"I do. But why now?"

In response he smiles at me and runs to the end of the cliff. He dives off and hits the water with a splash. "Come on! The waters great!" He yells, when he resurfaces.

I shrug and jump in, pyjamas and all. Air rushes past me and then everything goes silent as the water swallows me. I break through the surface and gasp for air. Mitch was swimming towards a beach not far away. I paddle my way towards him. I swim until it's only waist deep. I walk up to Mitch, who stands in knee deep water. We sit on the beach for a moment in silence. I rest my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me.

"I love you," he tells me.

"I love you too," it feels so good to that without questioning or regretting. To say it freely and know its the truth.

He kisses me on the top of the head and gets up. We walks to waist-deep water and gestures for me to follow. He turns his attention to the sun. I wade into the water as an evil grin spreads across my lips.

When I'm close enough I tackle him and yell, "REVENGE BITCH!"

We both go under the water. I pop up first and wait for Mitch. He doesn't come up though. I feel a pair if hands grab my foot. Mitch lifts my foot up, I loose my balance and fall backwards. Mitch's arms scoop me up. I place my hands on his bare chest and his arms wrap around my waist. I give him a sly smirk and then splash water at him. I dive away from him, but he grabs my waist. He lifts me up and throws me, I shriek as I fly through the air. I pop back up again and jump on his back. This time we don't fall in the water, he just smiles at me as his arms wrap around each of my legs.

Time skip****

We decided to walk back to camp along the beach. Well I say walking, but we ended up running most of the way.

The water lapped up to my ankles. My eyes flicker from the water to Mitch and then back to the water. I scoop my hand through the water and splash Mitch's back. Then I run. I feel drops of water hit my back and I let out a shriek. I spin around and splash Mitch back. I run backwards and a sharp pain shoots up my leg. I hope on one foot and then fall backwards in the sand. Mitch runs up to me. He leans over top of me and kisses me on the lips. I wrap my arms around his torso. I pull him down so he lands on my. Then I roll over so I'm on top of him.

Jerome's POV

I was walking down the dock when I spotted Mitch and Jazz in full on make-out session.

"LOOK! THE LOVEBIRDS HAVE RETURNED!" I two of them both stop kissing and look at me. They roll their eyes and get up. Their clothes are soaked and sand sticks to them.

TA DA! See? Happy chapter! Tell me in the reviews if you actually listened to On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons. Also do you want the sneak-peek or not? I already wrote it and it's completely spoiler free. PEACE! (Sorry it wasn't separated into paragraphs earlier)


	23. Chapter 23: Your Love Means Everything

Do do DO! See what I did there? No? Ok. Anybooty the sneek-peek will be at the end. ON WITH IT!

Jazz's POV

You know how I was talking about the pride before the crash? That those who stand talk risk falling? Well, I fell, I crashed. Sometimes the truth can be a bitch. It was close to a month after the camp out...

*Flashback*

Mitch and I were just sitting on his balcony, admiring the sunset. The conversation had died so I took my chance to get something off my chest.

"What did you dream about?" I asked him.

"What?" He asks, turning his attention to me.

"What did you dream about? During the camping trip I mean."

"The same one I always do."

"Oh? And what is that?"

He begins to tell me about his abusive father and the statue like crowd. Then he says that he had to choose between me and another girl.

"Who did you choose?" I cut him off.

"Guess."

"Jerome?" I joke.

He rolls his eyes at me. "Did you know the other girl?" I ask.

He nods. "Her name was Julia. We dated when we were fourteen, but one day I didn't hear from her. I texted, I called, Skyped. You name it. Finally, I went to her house. She died in a... A car crash."

Two girls. Same source. Different fate.

"What about your dream?" He asks.

I tell him about the empty street, the pile of cars and how everyone contained people I cared about. How the last one I checked held the four most important people to me and the look in Meghan's eyes. I don't tell him about the second dream though. That touches on a subject I'd rather not get into.

"Why did you kiss Preston?" He blurts out. "I mean we talked about why I forgave you so I think it's far if we talk about why you kissed him."

I wanted to talk this over eventually, but not like this. Without thinking I gave an answer. The worst possible answer. One that only weighs the bad and not the good. I said, "I love him. I used you to make him jealous."

Pain. That's what I see. Pain. His eyes are weighed down with it. Pain.

"Leave," he states simply.

"Mitch I can explain!" I plead.

"There's no need to. Our relationship is based on lies not love. We're through."

*Back to Present*

It takes forever to build, but seconds to tare down. Like climbing, it's a long way up, but takes no time at all to fall. I can't believe how quick it took for him to break up with me.

Nobody knew about Mitch and I yet, not even Jerome or Adam. I intended to keep it that way. That meant I couldn't stay cooped up in my apartment, Adam would get suspicious.

My plan was to wait until I heard Adam in the hallway, then I would tell him I was going to meet up with Mitch, when I was actually just going to walk around the block for awhile. That way he'd think everything was perfect.

So here I was. Sitting and waiting. I wish I could think clearly. The thoughts are all over the map. Could Mitch and I get back together? How long would he be mad at me? What will Coldplay's next album be called? Why did Adam go by Sky? Who the hell is Bodil?

I heard of some people cutting themselves. Apparently it helped you think straight. Would it work for me? I find my eyes looking towards the kitchen. Maybe I should tr-

Through the thin apartment walls, I can hear him singing. I step out into the hallway, where I find Adam locking the door.

"Hey Jazz, where you off too?" He asks.

"Mitch's," I reply, a little too quickly.

He gives me a suspicious look and then nods. We take the elevator to the lobby. He heads toward the garage and I walk out the front door. 'Shit,' I mentally curse. Adam knew there was no way I could walk to Mitch's, but I follow through with my actions.

I was on my second lap around the block. I was passing by one of the alleyways, when a hand grabbed my arm and jerked me into the shadows. I stumble backwards and land on a pile of cardboard. I catch the glisten of sunlight gleaming off a blade. A knife.

"You know there's a lot a talk about that scar of yours," a voice hisses. "I find it quite ugly myself."

They're now leaning over top of me, the knife dangerously close to my face.

"Let's see if there's something we can do about that scar of yours..."

They pin me down. I feel the sharp point follow along my scar. They go to do run the knife through it again and make it deeper. I wince as the knife cuts deeper into my skin. I shut my eyes tightly and prepare myself.

All of the sudden, my attacker is lifted off of me. I peek through one eye to see her swipe blindly at a second figure. The knife clatters to the ground and she runs away.

The second person crumbles to their knees and clutches onto their arm. He pulls his hand away and we can both see the red blood staining it.

With the slightest but if sunlight I can see, I can make out hazelnut coloured hair and ear piercings.

"Mitch," I whisper.

I scramble to my feet and do my best to drag him out onto the sidewalk. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I scream.

I sit on the sidewalk and cradle Mitch into me. He goes to brush a strand of hair away from my face, but he stops in the middle of the motion. He brushes the strand away and points at me. "This means nothing," he says.

I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders."My name is Jonathan. Are you alright?"

I nod. "Can you tell me what happened?" He speaks with an accent.

"I was attacked."

"Can you describe what they looked like?"

"Her name is Ashley. Ashley Balcala.

*Time Skip*

I'm sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. My cut wasn't deep enough for stitches, Mitch on the other hand...

"Jazz? What happened?" Preston asks as sits down beside me.

I had called three people. Jerome, Mitch's best friend. Adam, my best friend. And for some reason Preston. Jerome sat to my left, glaring at his phone. Adam hadn't arrived. And Preston was now sitting to my right.

"Don't want to talk about it," I mumble.

So there we sit. With the sounds if a hospital in the background.

"You know, your girlfriend can be a real bitch sometimes," I say out of the blue.

"Girlfriend? Jazz, I broke up with Ashley a couple months ago."

For some reason, I actually feel bad for Ashley. "Why?" I ask him.

"'Cause I'm in love with someone else." The way he says it and the look he gives me, convinces me what I what I knew all along was true. He loved me...

At that moment I spot Mitch. I run towards him and wrap my arms around him. I'm surprised when I feel him hug me back. I pull back the slightest bit, just enough to look in his eyes and crash my lips into his. He does nothing about me kissing him. Did he forgive me? That's when I feel him tense and push me away from him.

Pain. That's what I feel. Pain.

His eyes are cold and unforgiving. He motions for Jerome to follow him and they leave. I look to Preston, with pleading eyes. He wears the same expression as I. Pain.

*Time Skip* (if you want to cry today listen to Your Love Means Everything by Coldplay (of course :P) while you read this next bit)

It's odd what it takes to break a person. Every person, no matter how concrete they seem, has broken. When there's a single tear your fighting against, but it makes an escape.

Through Mitch breaking up with me, being attacked, and being denied, I didn't shed a single tear. I thought I would break down and cry, but it wasn't until now that I broke.

I was staring out the window, thinking things through. A single raindrop landed on the window, and I broke. I didn't sob. No, it was only that single tear you're always fighting against.

Finally, I can't take it. I rush into the kitchen and grab one of the knives. I create a small cut on my wrist and my thoughts are already becoming clearer. I make three more and then more and more and more. My wrist had a dozen small lines, all oozing blood.

Hi guys! So I want to clarify that Jazz isn't slitting her wrists it's actually a thing some teens do and it apparently helps you think clearer. Now for the sequel thingy. It's gives you a clue to what will happen in the sequel but it doesn't spoil it.

The wind tugs at my hair and dress. The sun glistens off the water. I stare down at the water. I want to jump in and stay there.

My life was perfect. On the outside. On the outside, I was happy. The inside was another story. Depressed. Anorexic. Cutter. Damaged.

I let out one long sigh. There's a point when lies become so intertwined, that you don't know what's the truth. Of course my case was a little different. I was repeating lies told to me, thinking they were true.

I barely hear the footsteps on the dock, coming up behind me.

"I know what you're thinking," Eli's voice says behind me. "I've been in your place."

He's dressed in the usual all black. Could Eli really been thinking the same thing as me at one point? To drown?

"Why did you want to?" I ask him.

He stares down into the depths below. "I felt unwanted. What about you?"

I take moment to think. Why was I here? Why was I thinking like this? "He's coming here."

"Who?"

"It's a long story." I don't start from the beginning. No, I start in the middle when I met him for the second time.

That's all. Tell me what you guys think! PEACE!


	24. Chapter 24- Broken

Hi. Yup that's what I came up with, hi. Anyways I knew I said I was going to reply to reviews, but I don't feel like it. Thank you to those who did review though. I think that's all I got... Would you like the sequel right after this story ends or should I wait a bit?

Jazz's POV

I a finger along my wrist. I can feel each cut. Some are only scars, most are scabbed over.

I see Meghan smiling and laughing. Cut. The whiplash from the car crash. Cut. 'She's the only survivor.' Cut. Standing in the gloomy orphanage. Cut. Sneaking into the kitchen. Cut. Grabbing the largest knife. Cut. Pointing the blade towards my chest. Cut. Preston prying the knife from my fingers. Preston being adopted. Cut. Mitch's voice... Cut. The warmth of his lips. Cut. Dancing and singing with Adam. Cut. Dancing with Mitch. Cut. Preston kissing Ashley. Cut. Meeting Yuki and Chris. Cut. My first video. Smile... Cut. A flash of red lights. Cut. Preston's lips. Mitch forgiving me. Cut. The neckla-

The necklace. I yank it off my neck and throw it across the floor. Cut. The campout. Cut. Mitch's dream. Cut. 'We're through.' Cut. Ashley. Cut. 'This means nothing.' Cut. 'I'm in love with someone else.'

(Notice there's no cut after kissing Preston?)

That's how my days went. Each memory was a cut. Silence. Solitude.

I hear talking outside my door. I open it the slightest bit. Through the crack I can see my group of friends. Jerome, Adam, Ty, Jason, Yuki, Chris and M-Mitch...

Mitch looks like he didn't want to be there. That explains why Jerome kept a firm grip on his arm.

"You take Mitch into my apartment and Ty, Jason, and I will get Jazz,"Adam says. I silently shut the door.

My eyes open wide. There a knock on the door. "Jazz open up! It's Adam!"

"It's open!" I call as I crouch beside the door.

The three of them walk into my apartment. I dart behind them and run down the hallway. I hear their footsteps behind me. I duck into the stairwell. I run down the steps two floors and then run down the hallway to the stairwell at the end of the hallway. I run up the stairs one floor and run to the other set of stairs. This time I take them all the way to the lobby. I run out the garage door, to the dark alley. I run onto the sidewalk. My bare feet slap against the cement. I dart threw the crowd of people.

A hand grabs my wrist. I wince at the fingers digging into my numerous cuts. It was Adam.

"Look Jazz, we now something's off with you and Mitch. I don't know what it is, but all we want is for you to talk, that's all," he says calmly.

I try to fight his grip, but it's useless. He drags me back into the apartment building, where Jason and Ty wait. Ty takes my wrists, and Jason and Adam each grab a leg.

They start to carry me up the stairs. I twist and turn, trying to break free. I kick out my legs and land crotch shots on Adam and Jason. They let go of my ankles and I take my chance to break free my wrists. I run up the stairs. I feel like I can't take another step, but I keep trudging on. A sharp pain shoots up my leg, but the adrenaline pumping through me makes me press forward.

Their footsteps grow closer and closer. Finally an arm wraps around my waist and picks me off the ground. I squirm, but I'm finished.

I'm carried into Adam's bedroom, where I'm set on my feet and a door closes behind me. Mitch sits on the bed glaring at the wall. We sit there for what seems like hours. Pure silence, glaring at walls.

"Tell me the truth. Do you still love me?" I find myself asking.

"I did love you, until I knew the truth," he answers without the slightest glance my direction.

"The truth was that I loved you!"

"Did you say the same thing to Preston?"

"No! Nothing happened between me and Preston!"

"Oh really? Then how come I saw you two making out, TWICE?"

"You have no idea what happened in the hospital. Do you?"

"Trust me, I know. You were still using me."

I ignore his comment. "Preston told me he loved me, but I turned him down. I broke his heart. Just like you broke mine."

"That's a load of bullshit! You broke my heart!" He says, raising his voice.

"I love you! I always have! I just didn't know it! I thought I loved Preston and I didn't explain myself when I said what I did!" The words just come pouring out. Words that I avoided with a knife. Cutting them away, like the blood that oozed out of the cuts I made.

"Exactly! You didn't love me! You lied to me!" He's standing now, only a foot in between us.

"You don't get it! I did love y-" I'm cut short by a hand hitting my cheek.

Mitch's POV (duh, duh, duh...)

"That's bullshit and you know it!" I yell. In her stunned green eyes, I see myself. I see the frightened, young Mitchell, clutching onto his red cheek. My eyes flicker up to the window and see my worst nightmare. I see my father. His hardened cold eyes and that evil grin. I don't wear a grin though, I wear an angry scowl.

Jasmine crumbles to her knees, cradling her red cheek in her hands. Her back shakes with sobs. The door opens to reveal Adam.

He glances at Jazz and then me. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He demands.

"H-he hit me," Jazz answers as she continues to cry. She gets back up and stands behind Adam.

"What is wrong with you?!" He yells at me. "She's the best thing that ever happened to you and this is how you treat her?!"

Jazz's POV

Adam pulls back a fist, ready for Mitch's jaw. "No!" I shriek and grab his fist.

Their eyes both flicker to my wrist and then to me. I hide it behind my back hoping they didn't see it.

Adam grabs my wrist, from behind my back. "Why would do this to yourself?!"

"It helps me think!" I yell.

"I thought you were smarter then that," he says hurt.

"Your right! If I was smarter, I would have killed myself when I had the chance!"

His jaw drops. "I won't let you do this to yourself."

"I don't care what you will and will not let me do! It's my life, I can do what I want with it! So stop trying to control it!" I push past him and march out of the bedroom.

Jerome, Jason, Ty, Yuki and Chris all sit in the living-room, staring at me, mouths wide open.

I trudge back to my place. I go on the computer and send an email to my brother. I take pictures of all my furniture and start posting them on Craigslist.

Meghan healed. The car crash broke. Preston saved. Mitch, Adam, Jerome and the others healed. I broke. Mitch broke. I cut.

My heart will never heal or at least not here.

Sorry it's short. Next chap is the last chap. I'm sooo sad about ending this story. Next chap is in Mitch's POV. Please review! I really want to reach 100! PEACE! (CAPS :D)


	25. Chapter 25- She's Gone

Muah, ha hahahaha hahahaha ha. Ha. I have problems... Anyways thank you for all the reviews! We're getting really close to a hundred! Most of the reviews are saying stuff about being sad and sorry this chapter doesn't make everything happy and cheery. It gives you some hope for the sequel though!

Mitch's POV

Gone. Just like that. Gone.

It wasn't even a week after we were forced to talk. Adam had gone over to her apartment to talk to her. He came back with a stack of envelopes.

The edges of my letter are crinkled from reading it over and over again. Her neat writing read, 'If you love me, won't you let me know?' That was the last line of my favourite Coldplay song, Violet Hill.

Yuki, Chris, Ty, Jason and Jerome's letters were the same basic thing. Saying how grateful she was that they were her friends and how sorry she was for leaving. Adam never said what was in his letter.

Nobody knew where she went, but we all knew why. Me. It's all my fault. I should have forgiven her. I remember telling her that I never wanted to lose her. Now she was gone. I want to see those bright green eyes, her gorgeous smile. I want to hear her voice. Just one last time. That's all I'm asking for. To see her one last time.

And I do.

"Guys! Jazz posted a video!" Jason calls.

Adam logs onto his computer and we all crowd around.

"Hey jammers!" Her soft voice says. "This is just a quick v-log to let you guys know this is my last video. I want to thank everyone for their support. All of my subs, Jerome, Adam, Mitch..." She pauses on my name,"Yuki, Chris, everyone. So um, I put together a quick montage for you guys. This is JazzyJams signing out for the last time," she looks like she's holding back tears.

"I'm going back to the start," her voice sings as part of her first video plays. It was the Hunger Games. I smile to myself as I hear her laugh. Next was Cops 'N Robbers, Quackcraft and Battle Dome. The next video was the v-log we recorded, the one where we announced we were dating. I didn't notice that she changed songs part way, until she sings "If you love me, won't you let me know?"

I feel like breaking down and crying, but I don't.

Adam's POV

After the video ended everyone glanced down at the letters the clutched onto. Mitch and I were the only ones that didn't share ours with the rest of the group. I don't know why Mitch didn't, but I had a reason.

"Dear Adam,

You were my closest friend. You were there for me when I needed you. I'm trusting you with a very important piece of information. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

Following were seven letters. Toronto.

I knew how to find her. I knew she moved to Toronto with her brother and I knew what she looked like because right before she left I saw her. That's how I knew about the letters. That's how I know that her hair is blonde, not the usual auburn.

I could find her. I had the hope of finding her. I want to tell everyone, I want to fly to Toronto right now, but I can't. I need to let Jazz have time to herself. Time to heal.

The End of Healing Hearts.  
Sequel Coming Soon.

It ended! NOOOO! Now what will I do with my life! The sequel will be up in a week or so. (Not making any promises...) Please tell me everything you thought about the story. Whether you want to shoot yourself in the face, throw a brick at me, strangle the next person you see, whatever it is please tell me! Also remember to check out Yuki Tenshi Uchiha on DeviantArt. This is Coldplayer414, PEACE!


	26. Chapter 26: THE SEQUEL IS OUT

In case you didn't hear... THE SEQUEL IS OUT! Anyshnoozle go check it out! (I know I said it would be a week, well I lied...) it's called A Heart To Remember (I think...)


End file.
